Les gens sont fous
by Chicken Poulet
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif,Urahara Kisuke, détective privé a du mal à remplir son frigo et à payer le loyer. Et c'est pour lui fournir du travail que le chercheur Kurotsuchi disparaît occasionnellement. Mais ne serais-ce pas la disparition de trop ?
1. Chapter 1 : Nouveau travail ou presque

Les gens sont fous

Chapitre I : Un nouveau travail… ou presque

\- Urahara, j'écoute.

\- J'ai un travail pour vous.

Il reconnut immédiatement cette voix de femme à l'autre bout du fil et soupira en levant les yeux au plafond. En temps normal, un détective privé adore entendre ce genre de phrase, mais à six heures un samedi matin, il lui préférait de loin les chants de Morphée.

\- Nemu, il s'est encore « perdu » ?

Ce n'était pas un travail parmi d'autre, mais toujours le même : retrouver le chercheur Kurotsuchi Mayuri et le ramener chez lui.

Un adulte devrait être libre d'aller et venir à sa guise, me direz-vous. Mais Mayuri travaillait pour le Gotei, l'une des principales institutions gouvernementales. L'un de ces trésors de connaissance qui fait toute la différence dans une course à la technologie. C'était le genre "savant fou", multi-casquette, il balayait un secteur allant de l'étude microbiologique à la robotique. A l'écouter, Nemu était un robot qu'il avait créé et monté de toute pièce. Pour Kisuke, c'était juste une jeune femme qu'il avait pris sous son aile, à mi-chemin entre l'assistante et la nounou. Elle était assez discrète, mais sympas. Sauf lorsqu'elle le réveillait à six heures du matin un samedi.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit parti sans même me prévenir, il a encore tant de travail !

Kisuke se tenait en caleçon dans l'entrée et ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite. Son appartement commençait à être vraiment sale, ça devait faire une semaine qu'on ne voyait plus le sol.

\- J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Continuait la voix affolée

Comment pouvait-il avoir autant de vaisselle sale dans l'évier, alors qu'il ne mangeait que dans des assiettes jetables depuis un mois ?!

\- Urahara san ?

\- Mais oui…

En fait il avait acheté les assiettes jetables parce qu'il avait la flemme de faire la vaisselle, ça voulait dire que ces assiettes étaient là depuis un mois ? Bieurk.

\- Vous allez vous en occuper ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Va bien falloir, répliqua-t-il dépité.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas jeter des assiettes pour ne pas les laver, il n'en avait pas les moyens !

\- J'ignore à quelle heure il est parti et où il peut être, mais il était là hier soir, j'en suis certaine.

Kisuke avait froid et faim aussi, il se gratta la jambe gauche avec les orteils du pied droit et bailla.

\- Oh, c'est vrai qu'il est tôt, je vous ai réveillé.

La voix de Nemu était faible, elle était visiblement gêné de le déranger. Il jeta un regard perplexe au combiné. Tous les mois Mayuri se « perdait » et à chaque fois elle l'appelait pour qu'il le retrouve et le ramène. En soit ce n'était pas désagréable, Nemu payait grassement et ça lui faisait une entrée d'argent régulière. Mais là tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retourner se coucher ! Son ventre gargouilla et lui souffla une nouvelle idée : manger d'abord et dormir après.

\- Urahara san…

Il retourna à la contemplation de la pièce tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ils étaient gras. A quand remontait sa dernière douche ? Son regard passa sur un truc rouge qui attira son attention.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger si tôt, c'est que je suis inquiète, vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, oui ! Répliqua-t-il avec empressement.

Il battit des paupières, ses yeux étaient plein de sommeil c'est pas évident pour lire. Bon, alors c'était sur le frigo, vachement sale lui aussi ! Il devait porter au moins une trace de chacun des aliments qu'il avait contenu ces six derniers mois.

\- Je vous présente encore toute mes excuses.

\- Oui, oui…

Voilà, il y avait un calendrier aimanté et la date du quinze était entourée, avec le mot « LOYER » écrit en majuscule, le tout dans un rouge criard.

\- Il finira bien par rentrer de lui-même, c'est un adulte après tout. S'excusa timidement Nemu.

\- Oui…

On devait être le dix ou le douze aujourd'hui et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il lui restait un peu plus de 350 yens [2,50 €] sur son compte.

\- Sur ce, je vous souhaite…

\- NOOOOON ! Non, non, non, non, non ! Je vais m'en occuper ! Je vais prendre cette affaire !

Nemu avait tressauté à l'autre bout du fil, il fit son maximum pour qu'elle ne panique pas trop et surtout pour qu'elle ne raccroche pas avant de l'avoir engagé. Il lui fallait cet argent !

\- Mayuri, il se reprit pour paraître le plus professionnel possible. Je veux dire M. Kurotsuchi, me connais bien, je sais où le trouver, enfin je devine toujours j'veux dire ! Va pas croire que je le cache ou un truc du genre !

Si elle raccrochait il était mort, pas dans un sens métaphorique du terme, mais vraiment très mort. Par nature la proprio n'était pas une tendre, elle ne tolérait pas un jour de retard pour le loyer. L'hiver dernier elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'épouser Zaraki Kenpachi, le chef du plus puissant clan de yakuza du pays ! S'il ne payait pas son loyer à temps il était sûr de disparaître mystérieusement sans que personne ne parvienne jamais à le retrouver.

\- Il a dû aller se promener et il s'est perdu, tu l'imagine tout seule dans la jungle urbaine. Je suis certain qu'il m'attend, tu comprends ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je vous dérange à chaque fois pour la même chose.

Il lui fallait cet argent ! Il prit une profonde inspiration et parla d'une voix calme, un peu grave, un ton sérieux qui appartenait à son ancienne vie de flic.

\- Je vais le retrouver, fais-moi confiance, mais ce n'est pas uniquement parce que tu me le demande. Je sais qu'il m'attends et je ne veux pas qu'un autre que moi le retrouve.

Il pouvait l'entendre sourire.

\- Bien, je vous engage, ramenez-le-moi rapidement !

\- Tu peux compter sur moi !

Il raccrocha et expira tout l'air de son corps. Bon, il avait trouvé une source de revenu pour ce mois-ci. Mais franchement, Mayuri ne pouvait pas simplement prendre des vacances et des jours de repos comme tout le monde ?

Le ventre de Kisuke gargouilla à nouveau alors il entama la tournée des placards et du frigidaire. Il ne se souvenait même pas de son dernier repas. Détective privé c'est cool pour frimer, ça fait loup solitaire, mais le moins que l'on puisse en dire c'est que ça nourrit pas son homme. Il poussa les vêtements sales hors de la table à manger et dégagea un espace afin d'y poser son butin et l'examina.

\- Du maïs en boîte et des petits pots pour bébé…

Il passa la main sur sa barbe de trois jours, qui avait bien plus de trois jours, c'était un tic qu'il avait lorsqu'il réfléchissait, mais l'avoir aussi longue le déconcentra. Sa barbe était longue, ses cheveux étaient sales, son appartement aussi, et il devait trouver Mayuri pour payer son loyer. Tout un tas de truc trop chiant en fait !

Il s'agitait tout seul lorsque son regard tomba à nouveau sur les petits pots.

\- C'est vrai, le bébé…

La dernière fois qu'il avait nettoyé son appartement, il y a six mois environs, une femme était venue lui rendre visite. Elle avait toqué à sa porte et quand il avait ouvert elle lui avait remis un petit paquet.

« - C'est Ururu, ta fille. A ton tour de t'en occuper. »

Encore dix mois en arrière, au fond du trou, il avait rangé son appartement puis était sorti faire un tour. Sans trop savoir comment il avait fini dans ce bar, où il avait trouvé cette petite brune. De grand yeux d'un bleu à vous faire fondre, des lèvres pleines et assez d'alcool dans le sang pour accepter de le suivre. Ils avaient passé une nuit pas banale et quelques matins sympas aussi.

Quand il apprit qu'elle était enceinte il accepta naturellement d'assumer la paternité, répondre à ses besoins et combler chacune de ses envies. Il y avait eu l'accouchement, un moment vraiment étrange avec des passages dégueu et d'autres fascinant, sur la fin plus fascinante que dégueu d'ailleurs.

Tout se passait plutôt bien, avec le temps ils avaient naturellement pris leur distance, et c'est bien ce type de père qu'il comptait être : distant.

Le bébé était magnifique et cette jeune femme vraiment charmante, mais Kisuke ne savait pas trop y faire avec les enfants, leur rythme de vie n'étaient même pas compatible. Par exemple, les enfants doivent manger tous les jours et même plusieurs fois par jour, lui pouvait facilement se contenter d'un repas tous les deux ou trois jours.

Kisuke soupira lourdement, il était temps pour lui de se reprendre en main, qu'il se lave, qu'il se rase, qu'il mette des vêtements propres et qu'il mange. Fort de ces nouvelles résolutions, il prit son trousseau de clé et quitta son appartement pour celui de son voisin. Pas besoin de sonner, les clés servent à ça et il avait justement un double.

Il prit une grande inspiration et soupira de plaisir, ça sentait bon les crêpes. Les appartements faisaient la même taille mais celui-ci semblait plus grand. En même temps il n'y avait pas tout un tas de truc qui traînait partout.

Aux fourneaux on trouvait Kurosaki Isshin, ami et ancien coéquipier du temps où il était policier. Les années n'avaient pas vraiment prise sur lui, toujours aussi grand, les épaules aussi larges et les cheveux bruns coupé court. Il avait les traits durs, mais ça ne se voyait quasiment pas parce qu'il passait son temps à sourire.

On fait difficilement plus viril que ce mec, même s'il fait des crêpes avec un tablier rose bonbon pour ses enfants le samedi matin. C'était le cas typique de gros dur au grand cœur, qui pouvait rassuré une fillette perdu à un moment et déboîter la mâchoire d'un dealer celui d'après. D'un naturel tactile et câlin, il s'était spécialisé en combat rapproché.

Kisuke parcouru la pièce du regard, apparemment il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Isshin avait mis un canapé et un tapis de jeu pour ses enfants dans l'espace salon et sur le plus grand mur de la pièce il y avait une immense photo de Masaki, décédée il y a deux ans. C'était une femme merveilleuse qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer, elle était épanouit, elle fut une excellente mère et épouse. Sa mort avait causé de la peine à beaucoup de personne. Et Kisuke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser lorsqu'il voyait son visage souriant.

Heureusement son ventre gargouilla et le ramena bien vite à la réalité, c'était l'heure de manger ! Il s'approcha discrètement d'Isshin et tâcha de lui faire peur en lui touchant brusquement les épaules, mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'obtint pas le résultat escompté. Isshin se tourna et lui tapa sur le sommet de la tête avec sa spatule en bois.

\- T'es sale ! Je t'ai senti d'ici ! T'étais où ces deux dernières semaines ?

Il recula en baissant timidement la tête.

\- Les personnes normales commencent par se dire bonjour.

\- Oui, on fait ça entre personnes normales, et on se lave de temps en temps aussi. Alors, où t'étais pendant tout ce temps ?

Kisuke se redressa et bomba un peu le torse, puis il se gratta la tête, Isshin reconnu immédiatement ce geste. Il voulait dire « J'sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait comme connerie, mais j'assume ». Il détourna le regard en pensant à combien il leur était facile de se comprendre, sans même avoir à parler.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit… J'ai faim, vieux et j'suis tellement sale que je me dégoûte moi-même. Ah, et puis il me faudrait des vêtements propres aussi, et comme je vais bosser il me faut de l'argent pour me déplacer alors…

Isshin croisa les bras, inclina la tête sur le côté, les lèvres pincées, Kisuke se tassa un peu et se retint de se gratter à nouveau la tête.

\- Et puis… t'aurais pas vu Ururu par hasard ?

Comme il le craignait Isshin l'attrapa par une oreille et le tira à lui.

\- Est-ce que « par hasard » j'aurais vu ta fille ?

Il chuchotait pour ne pas réveiller les enfants qui dormaient encore, mais n'en était pas moins effrayant.

\- On sait jamais, des fois qu'une petite de dix-huit mois déciderait d'aller faire un tour !

\- C'est qu'elle est précoce et vraiment agile, se défendit Kisuke. C'est ici que je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, tant qu'elle est avec toi j'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

Isshin le secoua un peu et le relâcha.

\- Tu te fout de moi ! J'ai un vrai boulot j'te signale ! As-tu la moindre idée des soucis que j'ai eu pour la faire garder ? Parce que te la ramener c'est même pas la peine ! Monsieur ne daigne pas ouvrir sa porte et le téléphone sonne dans le vide !

Kisuke détourna le regard, il ne se sentait pas le moins concerné du monde.

\- T'es un super papa toi, donc ça va. Je suis vraiment à sec et jouer avec un bon à rien comme moi n'est pas très amusant, même pour un bébé. Ici elle a à manger et des camarades de jeu.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en détournant les yeux, bien qu'au premier abord Kisuke paraît sans gêne et sûr de lui, Isshin savait à quel point il était timide et pudique.

\- Écoute, j'ai bien conscience de beaucoup m'appuyer sur toi, poursuivit-il d'une voix presque étouffée. Mais dans la police quand on est partenaire, c'est pour la vie.

Isshin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, après l'école de police Kisuke et lui s'étaient mis en couple et avaient partagés un appartement durant plusieurs années. Puis Masaki était entrée dans leur vie.

\- Je sais ! On répond présent quand l'autre appelle, et ce moment j'entends distinctement les appels au secours de ton corps rongé par la crasse. Tu ferais mieux de lui venir en aide au lieu de débiter tes bêtises. Et ne fait pas de bruit, les enfants dorment !

Kisuke joignit les mains pour le remercier et fila à la salle de bain, là il retrouva sa brosse à dent, son rasoir et son peignoir. Qu'on soit clair, il ne vivait pas ici, mais passait juste de temps à autre rendre une visite de courtoisie.

Il se regarda dans le miroir et ce qu'il vit n'était pas très beau, son regard était terne, ses traits tirés et ses cheveux ressemblaient à un vieux ballai en pailles plein de poussière. Il était pourtant certain de s'être allongé dans son futon la dernière fois qu'il s'était couché.

Il commença par se raser et contrairement à Isshin qui avait toujours un rasage au poil, lui en laissait plein, c'est qu'il avait peur de se couper il n'était pas particulièrement douillet mais ça fait super mal ! Des mains se refermèrent sur sa jambe droite et il baissa !(nr simplement les yeux vers Ururu, avec le temps ce contact lui était devenu familier.

Elle frotta son visage contre sa jambe, Kisuke ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça, c'est pas comme si elle se mouchait. Au début il trouvait ça un peu bizarre, mais maintenant c'était plutôt mignon, elle lui faisait penser à un chat.

Ururu leva sa petite tête ronde vers lui avant de le saluer en fermant les yeux.

\- Bonjour, pa-pa.

\- Bonjour Ururu, ça va ?

Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus et se gratta la tête. Ses cheveux noirs et fins allaient dans tous les sens, témoignant d'une nuit agitée.

\- T'as fait un mauvais un rêve ?

\- Hum-um, nia-t-elle doucement.

Kisuke opina et continua à se raser.

\- Tu trouves que j'ai une mauvaise odeur ?

Elle le regarda un instant et fronça les sourcils.

\- L'odeur de la maison. Papa, je veux brosser les dents.

Elle fit cette demande en se tapotant les incisives du bout du doigts, l'air fière, en même temps à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient Kisuke la complimentait à leurs sujets. Elle veillait à prendre bien soins pour qu'elles ne tombent pas comme celles des enfants Kurosaki. Ichi-nii lui avait raconté qu'une souris lui avait volé les siennes, ça sentait le mensonge à plein nez compte tenu de la dentition parfaite qu'il arborait. Mais elle se méfiait tout de même des rongeurs, on ne sait jamais.

Son père la mit debout sur un petit escabeau et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour se voir dans la glace.

\- Attend, on va faire en même temps ! Lui proposa Kisuke plein d'entrain.

Ururu opina vivement et attendit qu'il se rince le visage.

\- Alors, il est beau papa ?

\- Oui ! Mais les cheveux sont bizarre !

Kisuke passa une main pleine de dégoût dedans.

\- Ouais, ils sont sales, hein ? C'est moche, hein ?

\- 'ti peu, conclu la fillette. Je veux brosser les dents… s'il te plaît papa.

Il lui donna sa brosse à dent et prit la sienne, elle brossait méticuleusement et crachait toutes les deux secondes, lui ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait. Quand il disait à Isshin qu'Ururu était précoce il ne voulait pas le croire, pourtant lorsqu'on arrêtait de lui parler comme à un bébé elle devenait super sérieuse, elle utilisait déjà le « je » par exemple. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, elle n'aurait pas dû le faire avant les quatre, cinq ans.

\- Papa… papa… pa~paaaaa.

Kisuke se tourna vers Ururu, son regard était humide et les coins de sa bouche allait vers le bas, c'était pas bon ça ! Elle allait pleurer ! Elle allait vraiment pleurer !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé ?

Elle lui présenta sa petite main recouverte de mousse blanche et pleura, Kisuke se pencha un peu et comprit. Il lui avait craché dessus, à plusieurs reprises. Sa chance dans tout ce malheur était qu'Ururu avait une façon bien à elle de pleurer, elle devenait rouge, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues mais elle ne produisait presque aucun bruit. Il la prit rapidement dans ses bras et elle se calma aussitôt.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès, désolé !

Elle essuya la mousse dans les cheveux de son père, sans doute sa manière à elle de lui signifier qu'ils étaient quitte.

\- Bon, on va prendre la douche et faire un shampoing ?

Ururu opina, ils se déshabillèrent et se mirent debout dans la baignoire, la fillette avait à cœur d'imiter chacun des gestes de son père, ils se lavèrent donc les cheveux au même rythme. Et il fallait dire que Kisuke trouvait lui aussi ça vachement chouette.

Ils étaient en train de faire trempette lorsque Isshin toqua à la porte puis entra, il était consterné. La salle de bain ressemblait à une patinoire synthétique, à tel point que le tapis de douche gorgé d'eau glissait imperceptiblement sur le sol.

\- Je l'ai cherché partout, Ururu.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, un geste qu'elle avait appris de son père. « Je sais que j'ai fait une gaffe, mais sois indulgent, je suis tellement mignon(ne) » Kisuke hésita un instant puis l'imita, peut-être qu'Isshin serait émue de les voir en harmonie.

\- Kisuke…

Zut, c'était un échec, il opta donc pour un ton offensif et autoritaire, en bref gonfler les plumes pour avoir l'air plus imposant.

\- T'es toujours en train de me reprocher de ne pas m'occuper de ma fille, c'est exactement ce que je fais en ce moment.

\- Bien, super papa, je vais récupérer la princesse pour son petit déjeuner et toi tu vas me nettoyer tout ça.

Ururu se redressa et tendit les bras vers Isshin qui l'emmaillota dans une serviette.

\- Tonton est fâché ? Demanda la fillette en lui faisant son regard le plus attendrissant.

\- Non, j'étais juste inquiet parce que je ne te voyais plus ! Tu t'es bien amusé avec papa ?

Kisuke déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux, priant tous les dieux pour que la fillette ne dénonce pas leur malheureux incident de brosse à dent !

\- Oui, bien amusé ! On a lavé les cheveux comme ça ! Répondit-elle en mimant le geste.

Kisuke soupira de soulagement et Isshin prit tranquillement le chemin de la porte qu'il ouvrit, mais il fit une pause dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Quand tu auras finit de tout ranger vient manger ! Dit-il tout en souriant. On discutera après.

Il referma la porte et Kisuke s'enfonça dans son bain et fit des bulles, il était foutu, alors même qu'Ururu avait essayer de lui sauver la mise. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal fait cette fois ? Bon, il avait craché sur Ururu, mais c'était pas par exprès et il lui avait même apprit à se laver les cheveux toute seule, c'est un point pour lui, ça, non ? Il adorait sa fille et il s'en occupait de son mieux, seulement y'a pas de mode d'emploi pour élever un enfant et visiblement l'amour ne suffit pas.

Il fit la moue. De toute façon, personne ne faisait le poids à côté d'Isshin, il était né avec un gêne en plus le prédisposant à élever les enfants.

Kisuke remonta à la surface et prit une grande inspiration, il avait de quoi relativiser. Il était un honnête détective privé, avec ce qu'il faut de problème pour ne pas s'ennuyer et aucune dette, ce qui représente l'équilibre parfait pour un homme sans réel but dans la vie.

Il quitta son bain et passa son peignoir, il n'était pas fan de ménage mais lorsqu'il s'y mettait il le faisait bien. Après avoir épongé la pièce avec le tapis de douche il se lava les mains et rejoint la famille.

\- Good morning, every body ! Annonça-t-il joyeusement.

\- Bonjour ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Les jumelles Karin et Yuzu, ainsi qu'Ichigo leur aîné, n'avaient pas l'air surprit de le voir et Kisuke rejoint sa place entre les deux personnes les plus sympas avec lui : Yuzu et Ururu.

\- Papa a dit qu'on irait au parc aujourd'hui, déclara Yuzu le visage tartiné de confiture. Tu vas venir avec nous tonton ?

\- Désolé, j'peux pas, j'ai du travail.

\- Ururu va venir avec nous ? Reprit la fillette.

Les regards convergèrent imperceptiblement vers lui et Kisuke sentit qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu sa fille.

\- Excusez-moi ! Je vais vous enlever Ururu aussi !

La fillette se tourna vers lui et sourit de ses quatre incisives. Isshin semblait dubitatif.

\- Tu vas l'emmener sur une enquête ?

\- Oh, c'est pas vraiment une enquête, j'suis détective privé pas flic, c'est moins dangereux. Ce sera comme une journée de découverte professionnelle.

Une ambiance assez pesante tomba sur la tablée, personne ici n'aimait parler du temps où Kisuke était policier, à cause des circonstances qui l'avait mené à cesser de l'être. Et un silence désagréable associé à de douloureux souvenirs se serait sans doute installé si Ururu n'était pas intervenu.

\- Ce sera amusant ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix illuminée par son sourire.

\- N'est-ce paaaas ! Ajouta Kisuke en se penchant sur elle. On va chasser le Mayuri tous les deux, si c'est amusant c'est aussi très difficile !

La tension s'était envolé et ils recommencèrent à manger normalement, échangeant des petites discussions sans grand intérêt.

Lorsque arriva le moment pour eux de partir, Isshin prit Kisuke à part quelques instant, pendant que les enfants regardaient la télé.

\- T'es complètement inconscient !

Comme Kisuke s'y attendait Isshin n'avait pas oublié et comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait des gaffes il se faisait remonter les bretelles.

\- C'est super dangereux de se baigner avec un bébé, la baignoire est glissante et pleine d'eau. La chute et la noyade sont au moins deux raisons pour ne pas le faire !

\- C'est un rêve de parent de prendre un bain avec son enfant, personne ne pense à ça !

\- Peut-être bien, mais le problème avec toi Kisuke c'est que tu ne penses pas du tout !

Ils étaient dans la chambre d'Isshin, qui ne prendrait jamais le risque d'exposer les enfants à une dispute. L'expression de Kisuke devint plus neutre et il regarda dans le vide, quand il se mettait dans cet état, ça ne servait plus à rien de lui parler.

Isshin s'assit sur le lit et tapota la place à côté de lui, Kisuke prit place le regard toujours dans le vide.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Sa voix était douce et paternelle, s'en était insupportable.

\- Je me disais que t'étais un bon père… t'as toujours été un bon père. Et que le problème c'était peut-être ça...

Isshin détestait le voir dans cet état, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Bien sûr la mort de Masaki avait marqué d'un avant et d'un après la vie de tous ceux qui la connaissait, mais on aurait dit que depuis, l'horloge de Kisuke s'était cassé. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se remettre de sa mort.

\- Kisuke…

Il battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il émergeait d'un rêve, et posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Isshin. Là il leva un regard amoureux sur lui, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

\- Tu me passe ta carte bleue ?

Isshin le repoussa et le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu te moque de moi ?!

\- Non. J'suis à deux doigts du découvert. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai accepté un boulot ?

\- Parce qu'il te faut contribuer au progrès de la communauté, comme n'importe quel individu appartenant à une société organisée.

Les yeux de Kisuke brillaient d'admiration, Isshin soupira lourdement.

\- Et à quoi tu penses là ?

\- Que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de phrase aussi longue. Tu me passe ta carte ? Ah, et les clés de la voiture aussi.

\- De **ma** voiture ! Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

\- Parce que j'en ai besoin et pas toi. Vous allez au parc à pied, c'est juste à côté et pas moyens d'utiliser ta carte de crédit là-bas. Je sais que t'as prévu le coup et que t'as du liquide.

\- Si t'étais plus prévoyant tu serais pas là à me demander ça.

Kisuke s'allongea sur le lit et prit l'oreiller d'Isshin dans ses bras, il l'utilisa pour dissimuler la partie basse de son visage, il faisait toujours ça quand il était gêné. Un silence agréable s'instaura entre eux, et il en profita pour glisser ses doigts entre ceux d'Isshin.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être prévoyant, parce que tu es là.

Sur ces quelques mots il raffermit sa poigne et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

\- T'as vraiment aucun orgueil !

\- Je suis trop pauvre pour ça.

Il le suivit du regard, alors qu'il récupérait sa carte de crédit dans son portefeuille.

\- Tu sais Kisuke, c'est une bonne chose que t'ai voulu assumé l'éducation d'Ururu, mais tu devrais être plus sérieux dans ce cas. J'en ai parler à Sandy…

\- C'est qui Sandy ? Demanda le détective aussi sec.

Isshin lui prit doucement l'oreiller des mains et le lui mit sur le visage.

\- Tu te fou de moi ? C'est le nom de la mère de ta fille !

Kisuke repoussa mollement le coussin, un sourcil baissé.

\- C'était pas Sacha ?

\- Tu me désespère. Quoi qu'il en soit elle t'est vraiment reconnaissante. Pour ma part je pense que ta situation actuelle n'est pas assez stable pour élever un enfant.

Kisuke se mit sur le ventre et fit la sourde oreille, alors Isshin lui tapa l'arrière de la tête.

\- Ça fait mal !

\- Tu vas faire l'autruche encore longtemps ? Tu pourrais pas te trouver un boulot stable, sérieusement ?!

\- J'ai qu'à retrouver Mayuri, ça va.

\- Bien sûr que non ! T'as idée de la somme que tu m'as emprunter ?

Kisuke se redressa brusquement en le menaçant de l'index.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais tenir des comptes ?! Je te rembourserais jamais de toute façon ! Tu le sais très bien, c'est dingue que tu sois aussi pédant malgré tout. C'est vraiment pas beau !

\- Je ne te parle pas de remboursement, encore que ce serait le signe que tu te ressaisis, mais tu devrais passer à un autre mode de vie !

Le blond se leva en soupirant, il prit la carte de crédit et posa un baiser sur la joue d'Isshin.

\- J'y travaille, tu sais ? J'y travaille tout le temps !

Il s'en allait lorsque Isshin le retint.

\- Kisuke…

\- Hum ?

\- C'est bien que tu prenne ce temps pour t'occuper d'Ururu aujourd'hui. Soit prudent.

Kisuke baissa timidement les yeux en rougissant malgré lui, lorsqu'ils étaient encore coéquipier Isshin lui disait toujours ce genre de chose quand il partait en mission. Lorsqu'ils vivaient ensemble il le lui disait à chaque fois qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte. Il répondit du bout des lèvres avec une voix emprunte de mélancolie.

\- Je le suis toujours.

Après cela il s'installa parmi les enfants devant la télé et attendit la fin de leur épisode pour récupérer Ururu. Avant de sortir il prit les clés de la voiture sur un tableau de liège à l'entrée.

Et une fois devant sa porte il posa Ururu sur le sol.

\- Écoute papa. Je vais récupérer quelques affaires et on va jouer à cache-cache avec Mayuri, okay ? Si tu rentres je risque de te perdre encore. Et tu te rappel combien tonton Isshin avait crié cette fois-là ?

\- Hum, il avait même tiré les oreilles de papa.

\- Il avait même tiré les oreilles de papa ! Renchérit Kisuke. Alors Ururu attend ici.

Elle opina doucement mais le suivit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, alors il la repoussa doucement dehors.

\- Non, non. Écoute bien. Papa rentre ici, ensuite on va jouer à cache-cache.

\- Cache-cache ? Répéta la fillette, le regard soudain très vif.

\- Oui, cache-cache. C'est un peu le travail de papa. Alors tu restes ici et moi je vais là. Ensuite on va jouer. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui papa.

Kisuke entra mais revint sur ses pas.

\- Et ne suis personne ! Surtout s'il s'appelle Mayuri, d'accord ?

Elle opina en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui papa !

Elle déglutit, et il lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux, puis il entra dans l'appartement et referma la porte.

Quand on a deux ans, on a soif d'aventure et toute l'énergie du monde à revendre. Et même si le monde des adultes et encore hors de porter il ne nous est pas inaccessible. Les enfants savent ce que nous avons oublié, l'innocence est l'intelligence primaire.

Et si Ururu ne resta pas gentiment devant la porte comme lui avait dit son père, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Les enfants ne savent pas parlé, le langage articulé est vecteur de trop d'embrouille pour trouver grâce à leurs yeux.


	2. Chapter 2 : Disparition

**Les gens sont fous !**

Auteur : Chicken Poulet

Disclaimer : Les perso de Bleach ne sont pas à moi.

Chapitre 2 : Disparition.

Kisuke était dans un état second, debout sur le pas de sa porte depuis une bonne dizaines de minutes, il regardait l'espace vide sur son pallier. Ce qui retenait son attention n'était pas le carrelage, d'une couleur si étrange qu'on ne saurait dire s'il était sale ou propre. Ou les étranges pictogrammes à la craie sur le bas du mur. Mais plutôt le fait qu'il n'y avait rien ni personne sur le pas de sa porte.

Elle avait disparu. Ururu, sa fille n'était plus là. Alors tout en examinant cet espace vide, la mécanique de son esprit se remit doucement en marche. Lentement et difficilement il canalisa le flot continu de ses pensées et les organisa afin de mobiliser les connaissances utiles.

Il ne l'avait laissé seul que quelques minutes, pourtant elle s'était volatilisé. L'immeuble était moderne, juste deux appartements par étage, si elle était retourné chez Isshin vous pouvez être certain qu'il le saurait ! Il perdit un peu son calme lorsqu'il songea à ce que lui ferait son ex-coéquipier s'il l'apprenait. Pour faire court il n'aurait plus à se préoccuper de son loyer et des subordonnés du yakuza Kenpachi, puisque Isshin le tuerait de ses propres mains.

Plus inquiet qu'il en avait l'air Kisuke parcourut rapidement le couloir. Le placard contenant le matériel d'entretiens était verrouillé. Il y avait bien le vide-ordure mais trois ans plus tôt il avait été mis hors service et l'incinérateur à la cave démonté, il ne prit pas la peine de les vérifier.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers et examina l'étage supérieur. En descendit deux et vérifia le suivant, encore le suivant, le rez-de-chaussée, la conciergerie, l'ascenseur, le parking ainsi que le sous-sol et… rien.

Il en sortie et s'arrêta devant les gardes mit en faction par le yakuza Kenpachi, chargés de la sécurité de l'immeuble. Loin d'être du menu-fretin, il s'agissait plutôt des meilleurs hommes de sa garde. Kisuke ferma les yeux un instant et mobilisa les informations qu'il avait sur eux.

Madarame Ikkaku, 28 ans, 1,82 m pour 76 kilos. Fait notable : il avait grandi dans un environnement religieux, élevé par les moines du temple shinto de la ville. Il lui arrivait d'officier aux grandes cérémonies du clan, c'était pour ça qu'il gardait le crâne rasé. C'était justement pour savoir pourquoi il gardait cette coupe que Kisuke avait commencé ses recherches.

Il se passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux, puis il se tourna vers le second garde qu'il regarda de bas en haut. Si on lui demandait son nom il répondait d'un ton arrogant « Yumichika juste Yumichika ».

Ayasegawa Yumichika, 22 ans, 1,69 m pour tout juste 56 kilos. Un homme très soigné, propre sur lui, attaché aux apparences et à la beauté. Fils illégitime du yakuza en chef pour lequel il travaillait. Sa vie ressemblait un peu à ces drama japonais peuplé de star pop, entre humour et tragédie familiale. Fait notable… Il frappait fort et était plutôt sexy lorsqu'il pleurait. Ou, pour rester professionnel, il avait plusieurs fois mit sa vie en jeu pour sauver celle de son yakuza de pâpa, ce qui lui avait valu une progression rapide dans la hiérarchie malgré son jeune âge. Puis une promotion à ce poste de pion, sous surveillance d'un aîné, Kenpachi voulait s'assurer qu'illégitime ou pas, son fils reste en vie.

Un petit sourire vint aux lèvres de Kisuke, ce qui énerva souverainement Yumichika qui n'avait qu'une envie : le lui effacer du visage à grand coup de pied.

\- T'as un problème ?!

S'il souriait de la sorte, c'est que Yumichika était tout à fait son type d'homme. Fière et entêté au premier abord, il se révélait sensible et timide lorsqu'on le perçait à jour. Il était d'autant plus désirable qu'il fallait faire preuve d'une détermination sans faille pour le faire craquer. Yumichika était le genre à n'avoir qu'un seul amant qu'il comblerait à tous les niveaux, se soumettant aux moindre de ses désirs avec une légère appréhension.

Ikkaku se plaça entre eux et calma le jeu, il y avait une forte tension sexuelle à sa droite et une meurtrière à sa gauche.

\- On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Dur retour à la réalité pour Kisuke, ce crâne chauve était vraiment rebutant.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu un mec louche dans le coin ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc. Enfin… j'veux dire plus louche que vous ! Ce que les personnes normales qualifierait de louche, pas un yakuza mais pas une personne normale quoi.

Plus il tentait de se rattrapait et plus il s'enfonçait.

\- Le genre de personne à faire des choses répréhensibles par la loi, mais pas dans le cadre d'une organisation comme la vôtre.

Ikkaku retint Yumichika une fois de plus, il n'était pas son genre de perdre le contrôle. Mais Kisuke avait le don pour le mettre sur les nerfs.

\- Écoute, je n'sais pas si tu es ivre ou si t'as fumé ton herbe à chat et j'veux pas savoir !

Il avait préféré couper court à toutes explication lorsque le blond avait ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre.

\- On n'est pas d'humeur à te supporter aujourd'hui, okay ? Alors, passe ton chemin.

Kisuke fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard un instant avant de revenir à eux.

\- « Aujourd'hui » ? C'est quoi la différence entre aujourd'hui et hier au juste ?

Yumichika pinça les lèvres et s'éloigna en direction du parking.

\- Ce n'est pas que vos histoires m'intéressent particulièrement, mais vous avez piqué ma curiosité les gars. Alors vous pouvez tout me dire de quoi il en retourne ou me laisser mener ma petite enquête.

La dernière fois, que Kisuke avait mené « une petite enquête » ça avait fini par la perquisition des appartements du bras droit de Kenpachi et son incarcération. Qu'on se le dise, il avait tout du sale gosse capricieux, doué pour casser des vases et fiche des coups de pieds dans la fourmilière sans se faire prendre.

\- C'est pas un secret, y'a un article dans le journal. Le boss a eu un accident de voiture, il est à l'hôpital et les médecins sont pas franchement optimiste.

L'expression de Kisuke se ferma et il sembla sincèrement bouleversé.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Depuis quand t'as de la compassion pour nous ?! L'invectiva Yumichika.

\- Depuis que ma proprio a épousé ton boss ! Il aurait pas pu attendre que le loyer de ce mois-ci passe pour l'avoir son accident ? A tous les coups elle est inquiète et pour se persuader du contraire elle va faire la même chose que toi : se plonger dans le travail ! Sauf que le sien consiste à collecter les tunes ! Maintenant j'peux bien me gratter pour avoir un délai, et je te parle même pas de l'hypothèse dans laquelle il claque !

Ikkaku due retenir son collègue à deux mains cette fois.

\- Je ne te le pardonnerais pas !

En voyant la colère de Yumichika, Kisuke ressentit beaucoup de peine.

\- C'est normal de se faire du souci pour ses parents, au lieu de surveiller des voitures tu devrais être à son chevet.

Son ton était à la fois sérieux et compatissant, il désarma totalement Yumichika qui se contenta de baisser les yeux.

\- Mais j'imagine qu'une tête brûlée, reléguée à la surveillance des parkings n'a rien à faire au chevet du boss.

Cette fois Yumichika repoussa son collègue et donna à Kisuke le coup de poing tant attendu, le projetant au centre du trottoir. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans un endroit aussi fréquenté il l'aurait sans doute tabassé dans les règles de l'art, pendant que le bonze récitait quelques sutras pour le repos de son âme.

Kisuke secoua doucement la tête, un goût métallique de sang dans la bouche, il s'était coupé l'intérieur de la joue sur une dent. Il s'adressa à Yumichika tout en se redressant.

\- Tu vas te punir encore longtemps ?

Il porta la main à sa joue douloureuse en posant sur l'héritier déchut un regard dur, l'espace de quelques secondes sa vrai nature transparut.

\- Essayer de mourir pour lui, et te ronger les sangs à ne rien faire au lieu d'aller le voir, au moment où t'es le plus sûr de le perdre. T'es maso ou quoi ?

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tais-toi !

Kisuke le tempéra d'un geste de la main, une petite tête rousse à l'entrée de l'immeuble attira son attention.

\- J'suis pas doué avec les gosses, ni avec les relations humaines. Mais j'sais que lorsqu'on a mal on veut généralement faire en sorte que ça s'arrête, à moins d'y prendre du plaisir. C'est pas ton truc de perdre ton calme en public, "ce n'est pas beau". Alors, est-ce ici que tu dois être ?

Il se releva et remonta rapidement le trottoir, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour rejoindre Ichigo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, morveux ?

En voyant ses yeux légèrement rouges et sa mine renfrognée, Kisuke compris rapidement qu'il venait de pleurer.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, cervelle pourrie.

Kisuke passa à côté de lui l'air de rien, et le saisit brusquement par le dos de son tee-shirt, Ichigo surpris dans un premier temps se laissa faire docilement. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne Kisuke ne se penchait jamais pour le prendre dans ses bras, comme le ferait n'importe quel adulte, il l'agrippait par un bout de vêtement et le soulevait. Et comme à son habitude il le porta à hauteur de son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Papa dit que tu devrais plus me porter comme ça, ça abîme mes vêtements.

\- Il a raison, j'avais pas remarqué à quel point t'avais grandi ces derniers temps.

Cette remarque oscillait entre admiration et mélancolie, ce n'était que depuis qu'il avait Ururu que Kisuke témoignait un intérêt sincère pour les enfants.

Il assit Ichigo sur son avant-bras, comme il le ferait avec ses sœurs, ce qui les mirent tous deux mal à l'aise.

\- Alors ?

Ichigo le repoussa doucement.

\- J'ai 10 ans tu sais ? J'aime plus qu'on me porte. Dépose-moi.

Kisuke traversa le hall d'entrée et pressa le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur sans le reposer.

\- Tu vas me dire pourquoi t'es tout seul en bas ?

Le garçon croisa les bras et baissa honteusement la tête.

\- Ururu est retournée dans l'appartement tout à l'heure, pour chercher des craies, puis elle est ressortie. Au début j'ai voulu l'accompagner, pour être sûr qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtise, mais papa a dit que c'était ton problème, et qu'on ne devait pas s'en mêler.

Son regard s'humidifia à nouveau et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Il s'est fâché contre moi. Alors je suis allé la chercher quand il regardait pas, mais je l'ai pas trouvé et là je peux pas retourner à la maison.

Il avait fait une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire et maintenant il ne savait pas comment reparaître devant Isshin. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Kisuke posa une main protectrice sur la tête du garçon et la rabattit contre son épaule.

\- Ton papa t'aime tellement qu'il ne t'en voudra pas, enfin sûr que tu vas être punit pour ça. Mais…

Jamais Ichigo ne perdrait autant que lui avait perdu, Isshin l'aimerait toujours de la même manière. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur leur étage, il sorti et posa le garçonnet qui le fixa un instant sans rien dire.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Kisuke ?

Il opina doucement et leva le regard au plafond.

\- Non, ça ne va pas très bien.

\- T'es malade ?

Il baissa les yeux vers Ichigo qui avait l'air vraiment inquiet.

\- Non, mais je pense à pas mal de truc ces derniers temps. Je veux changer mais c'est pas facile.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête d'un air concerné.

\- Avec une cervelle pourri sûr que c'est pas facile de réfléchir. Tu devrais commencer par la changer.

Kisuke allait s'énerver lorsqu'il reconsidéra la proposition d'Ichigo, en fait il n'avait pas tort.

\- Ouais… je vais commencer par faire ça, t'as raison. Je te raccompagne ?

Le petit garçon baissa la tête en signe de résignation.

\- Non, ça va aller.

Chacun regagna son appartement, une fois la porte refermée derrière lui Kisuke prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. En se concentrant il pouvait discerner le son grave de la voix d'Isshin, sans l'entendre clairement parce qu'il ne haussait pas le ton et n'avait pas un mot plus haut que l'autre avec les enfants. La voix d'Ichigo était trop faible pour passer les murs, mais il s'était sans doute excuser en baissant la tête.

Kisuke ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, il se trouva étrangement apaisé. Il n'était plus inquiet pour Ururu parce qu'une part de lui savait exactement où elle était, et qu'elle ne risquait rien. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, l'information se serait imposée parmi les mille autres qui parcouraient son esprit.

L'info principale restait de trouver Mayuri pour payer son loyer et cela passait par le rangement total de son appartement. Si vous trouvez qu'il n'y a aucun rapport entre les deux, considérez l'appartement de Kisuke comme la représentation physique de son esprit. Ranger l'un lui permettait d'ordonner du même fait l'autre.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne Kisuke n'oubliait jamais rien, en revanche il lui arrivait souvent de perdre des informations dans le fouillis de milliers d'autre. Ce qui le distinguait de vous et moi sur ce point était qu'il savait comment la retrouver, à tous les coups. Le fait d'égarer des informations était plutôt pour lui un moyen de ne pas perdre la raison.

Il connaissait bien son désordre, comme toutes les personnes bordéliques. La majorité de ce qui traînait dans son appartement avait pour destination la poubelle, de là c'était pas difficile de ranger.

Alors qu'il triait les vêtements sales par couleur, il finit par retrouver sa machine à laver. Comme à son habitude, il avait mis les vêtements sales au jour le jour, mais lorsqu'elle avait été pleine il avait eu la flemme de la refermer pour la faire tourner. Les vêtements sales avaient fini par l'engloutir pour la faire disparaître.

S'il avait perdu un truc aussi gros qu'une machine à laver, alors même qu'elle était encastré dans le mur, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il égare sa fille pleine de vie montée sur deux petites pattes. Cette pensée furtive était le signe que l'information de l'emplacement d'Ururu était en train de remonter.

Les vêtements enlevés et triés, il lança la machine à vide, histoire de la nettoyer un peu et de vérifier qu'elle fonctionnait bien. Voir danser la mousse contre le hublot lui fit penser à sa pêche au Mayuri du mois dernier, lors d'un gala de charité il s'était éclipsé discrétos pour aller se perdre dans une soirée mousse privé. D'une manière étrange Kisuke avait fini la nuit à lui courir après dans le labyrinthe végétal de l'Hôtel de Ville. Comme à chaque fois qu'il chassait le Mayuri, il avait oscillé entre envie de meurtre et amusement. Serait-ce le cas cette fois encore ?

Il passait le balai lorsqu'il heurta la grande bibliothèque du salon, une petite valise placée sur le dessus bascula et il recula juste à temps pour l'éviter. Elle s'ouvrit à ses pieds, déversant un passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier, et un calme complet se fit dans sa tête, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

Certains policiers passent leur carrière entière sans jamais tirer le moindre coup de feu, mais pour Kisuke ce fut plutôt le contraire. Pour sa toute première mission sur le terrain il tenait un barrage routier, avec son coéquipier Isshin et deux vétérans. Leur voiture de patrouille étaient au travers de la route mais d'après leurs informations les suspects n'étaient pas sensé passer par là. Mais eux n'étaient visiblement pas au courant puisque le barrage était à peine en place qu'ils arrivèrent à toute vitesse bien déterminée à passer.

Alors que leur aîné leur avait donné l'ordre de faire marche arrière, de laisser passer les suspects et de se lancer à leur poursuite, Kisuke avait décidé de mettre un terme à tout ça. La journée avait été longue et le lendemain Isshin et lui étaient de repos, ce qui était plutôt rare. Il était descendu de sa voiture pour se placer au milieu de la route. Un coup de semonce pour prouver qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire feu ne dissuada pas le conducteur. Il tira une seconde balle qui fit exploser l'un des pneus avant, avec la vitesse la voiture avait fait un tête-à-queue avant de finir dans le décor. Il eut droit à un remontage de bretelle en règle, avec menace de mise à pied pour insubordination et tout et tout... Pourtant chaque seconde de cet événement était gravé dans sa tête, et il ne regrettait aucune d'elle.

Une semaine plus tard il tuait pour la première fois, ses souvenirs étaient tout aussi précis, mais il préférait ne pas s'y attarder. Isshin était en danger, il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour qu'ils rentrent tous deux sains et sauf. Pour le coup personne ne l'avait sermonné.

Il avait rapidement excellé dans son travail, causant une forme de jalousie de la part de ses collègues. Il réfléchissait vite et bien, se tirait remarquablement de situation délicate. Ne s'impliquait pas plus que nécessaire dans ses affaires. Il n'avait pas peur d'appuyer sur la gâchette mais ne le faisait pas non plus de manière irréfléchie. Pourtant il décrocha rapidement le pitoyable record de personne abattu en service.

Cela ne devait rien au hasard, toutes les affaires qui lui tombait entre les mains étaient propices à mettre sa vie dans un des plateaux de la balance, et celle des suspects dans l'autre. Autrement dit, quelqu'un se servait de lui en tant que bras armé. Curieux de nature, détestant être manipulé de surcroît, Kisuke avait remonté le réseau pour découvrir la Soul Society : la société de l'ombre qui tenait l'État.

Découvrir son existence c'est se condamner à mort, et ce fut son cas. Elle lui envoya trois de ses tueurs à gage, des shinigami [anges de la mort], qu'il laissa grièvement blessé. Il les chargèrent d'un message de paix, il ne divulguerait aucune information sur la Soul Society, dont il se fichait royalement soit dit en passant, en échange elle le laissait vivre paisiblement.

Il avait pensé que les choses en resterait là jusqu'à ce que le commissaire Rayleigh ne le convoque dans son bureau pour l'informer d'une promotion. Il était maintenant un shinigami, membre à part entière de la Soul Society. Mais ce nouveau travail était loin de tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Plutôt que de simple exécutant, les shinigami étaient libres d'appliquer la justice en se plaçant au-dessus des lois. Certaines personnes pensent avoir commis le crime parfait, elles échappent aux voies classiques de la justice et épuise tous ses recours.

Une légende urbaine veut que celui qui reçoit une carte sur laquelle est simplement écrit « un shinigami veille sur toi », est maudite et périra de manière mystérieuse.

Ces cartes existent bel et bien, mais il n'y a rien de mystérieux derrière. Seulement un tueur à gage se tient dans l'ombre, avec un dossier complet sur votre vie. Au moment même où vous avez ouvert l'enveloppe vous la lui avez confié, et elle est maintenant sienne, libre à lui d'en disposer à sa guise.

Il peut y mettre un terme ou vous la pourrir avec la même impunité dont vous avez jouit jusque-là. Et n'imaginez même pas lui échapper, la Soul Society ne lésine pas sur les moyens pour que la justice s'accomplisse.

Kisuke se baissa et rassembla les éléments du dossier, photographie, relevé de compte et de téléphone… tout ce qui pouvait faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre. En effet, un shinigami peut décider que les méfaits étaient justifié, plaçant de fait sa cible sous sa protection.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait ce dossier en main. La Soul Society laissait toute liberté à ses shinigami, le temps et l'argent n'était pas un problème pourvu que le jugement soit rendu. En plus de la prise en charge des frais liés à l'enquête, le salaire était vraiment confortable, de quoi répondre à une année de dépenses avec ses imprévus, voire deux à condition d'être un peu économe.

Savoir qu'on mourra un jour et être certain qu'il y a une personne dont le but dans la vie et de mettre un terme à la vôtre sont deux choses différentes. Kisuke en avait vraiment pris conscience lorsqu'il avait reçu une copie de l'acte de décès d'une de ses cibles et son salaire. Sous la pression elle s'était donné la mort, un acte désespéré, d'un humain souhaitant rester maître de sa vie jusqu'à la fin. Selon les dossiers il pouvait attendre entre 6 mois et trois ans pour traiter ses contrats, à la fin il se rappelait au bon souvenir de sa cible en l'observant et la suivant d'un peu plus près.

Son regard était vide de toute émotion alors qu'il remettait le dossier à sa place. C'était celui d'un homme qui avait fait condamné un innocent pour le meurtre de son épouse et de ses enfants, et s'en tirait avec une assurance vie bien grasse et la compassion de la communauté. Et il menait maintenant une vie paisible, accomplissant de nombreuse bonne action. Mais Kisuke était là pour juger du passé, pas du présent ou du futur, et il avait déjà tranché qu'il ferait de la vie de cet homme bien sous tous rapport un enfer.

Ce n'était ni par haine ou colère, il ne lui en voulait pas personnellement. Il n'avait pas vraiment de compassion pour l'innocent condamné à tort, son acte n'aurait aucune conséquence sur sa peine. Il ne le ferait pas pour l'argent, il était intelligent, s'il le voulait vraiment il n'aurait pas de problème à se trouver un travail lui permettant de payer son loyer, voire de s'acheter une maison. En refermant la valise il songea qu'il n'avait pas de raison particulière de le faire, il ne ressentait pas de satisfaction ou de peine particulière lorsqu'il tuait, mais il était conscient que ça n'avait rien d'anodin. A chaque fois qu'il pressait la détente, il laissait une part de son humanité, ce qui le préoccupait était qu'il ne tenait pas de compte bien précis… Alors parfois, comme maintenant, il se demandait s'il lui en restait assez pour faire face à ceux qu'il aimait.

Une fois la valise remise à sa place il ferma les yeux un instant et le brouhaha revint progressivement dans sa tête.

Il devait retrouver Mayuri, le ramener chez lui et encaisser le chèque. Note, s'il s'occupait du gars de la valise il n'aurait plus à chasser le Mayuri ni à craindre de jouer les ancres dans la Baie de Tokyo. Il était le père d'une petite Ururu maintenant, il devait penser à eux, Isshin était un gars bien mais sa vie ne se résumait pas à couvrir ses arrières en s'occupant de sa gamine. Ce contrat serait l'occasion de partir en voyage aux frais de l'État, sa fille pourrait découvrir la France et il pourrait se changer les idées. Appuyé contre le manche de son balai Kisuke réfléchissait avec légèreté au moyen le plus simple et le plus distrayant de se faire de l'argent. Sa conscience donna deux coups depuis l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne et s'adressa à lui avec la voix d'Isshin.

\- Hum… j'imagine qu'il ne faut pas emmener sa fille avec soit lorsqu'on va faire ce genre de boulot.

Et il s'empressa de l'ignorer, après tout cela faisait des années qu'il était shinigami et Isshin l'ignorait pour leur plus grand bien à tous les deux.

\- Mais je l'emmènerait quand même sinon elle aura jamais l'occasion de m'entendre parler français et de se dire que c'est cool d'avoir un papa qui parle plusieurs langues ! Et c'est pas non plus comme si j'allais la trimbalé avec moi pendant le boulot…

Il se redressa et se courba vers l'arrière pour faire craquer sa colonne vertébrale. Ichigo lui avait pourtant dit d'arrêter de parler seul au risque de voir sa cervelle pourrir d'avantage.

Il reposa le balai, chassa le souvenir de la mort de Masaki et entreprit de descendre les poubelles. Ce qui aurait été tellement plus facile si ces vide ordures avaient été fonctionnel et que l'incinérateur était resté à sa place. Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait il se demanda si la rumeur selon laquelle Kenpachi avait fait brûler des corps dans le sous-sol était véridique.

En passant il se décida à regarder dans sa boîte aux lettres, ce qu'il faisait à peu près toutes les trois semaines. Le contenu allait le plus souvent directement dans la poubelle des déchets recyclable, mais il y avait parfois des trucs intéressants. Comme ce flyers jaune et rouge sur lequel il pouvait quasiment lire _« Je suis là » _signéKuroitsuji Mayuri_._ Un cirque était de passage en ville, avec son lot d'animaux exotique et d'aliment trop gras, trop sucré et trop salé. Le paradis des enfants et des idiots.

Il glissa le flyer dans la poche arrière de son jeans et descendit les poubelles. Il savait que Mayuri était là-bas c'était difficile à expliquer mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et puisqu'il l'avait trouvé il pouvait bien lui laissé un peu de répit, le temps de ranger son appartement.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Kisuke se promit de voter pour le maire actuel aux prochaines élections, en acceptant ce cirque en ville il avait mis en place un parfait appât à Mayuri.

oOo

Mayuri passait une assez bonne journée jusque-là, il allait de stand en stand sans jamais perdre aux différentes attractions, mais sans pour autant gagner ce qu'il voulait. A la tombola par exemple il avait remporté deux tours de grande roue alors qu'il voulait une poupée de porcelaine à taille humaine.

Il s'arrêta à un stand de tir où on pouvait gagner des poissons rouges, après celui-ci il irait déjeuner. Après avoir perdu deux de ses trois coups il décida de viser le forain, un étudiant du nom de Keigo vraiment rapide. Alors qu'il avait réussi à le coincé on lui arracha la carabine à air comprimé des mains et l'autre éclata le ballon en un coup.

\- C'était mon dernier coup, crétin ! Si tu t'imagines que je vais te donner mon poisson rouge tu te met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

Kisuke le dominait de bien une tête, il posa la carabine sur le comptoir en bois et le fusilla du regard.

\- Fini de jouer. Tu prends le poisson et on y va.

\- J'ai pas fini...

Le détective privé prit le lot dans une mains, le bras du chercheur de l'autre et l'entraîna hors de la fête foraine. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la voiture familiale que Mayuri connaissait bien.

\- Tu vas pas me ramené tout de suite à la maison quand même, il est à peine midi.

\- En effet, on va chez moi.

Le chercheur baissa les yeux, visiblement gêné.

\- Kisuke… je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça, en plein jour c'est pas romantique du tout !

\- De quoi tu parles ? On va chez moi parce qu'il faut que je m'occupe de ma fille, au moins un peu. Ensuite je te ramène. Monte.

Les avertisseurs de la voiture clignotèrent et un « clac » sonores confirma l'ouverture des portes. Mayuri tira celle côté passager avant, mais resta planté là, suivant Kisuke du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Monte, j'te dis !

\- T'as une fille ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Yep, depuis un bout de temps déjà. Mais en général je m'arrange pour la garder loin des personnes susceptibles d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle. Si tu ne montes pas, je t'attache et te met dans le coffre !

Mayuri s'empressa de monter et resta étrangement calme, un peu trop au goût de Kisuke qui commençait à bien le connaître.

\- Tu veux me dire un truc ?

\- Elle a quel âge ?

Il sourit en marquant le feu rouge.

\- Elle s'appelle Ururu, elle a un an et six mois. C'est une petite fille vive d'esprit et très agile.

\- Tu penses que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur les enfants ?

Cette question retint son attention, il profita de tourner à l'angle pour jeter un regard à son passager, qui semblait vraiment préoccupé.

\- Je parlais de moi. C'est juste que… les enfants ne m'ont jamais vraiment passionné, ils sont imprudent et bruyant ! C'est pas mon truc et…

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Mayuri peser sur lui, ce qui le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai peur de faire une connerie, c'est super stressant d'élever un gosse ! Ce que tu dis et fait détermine la manière dont il vivra sa vie d'adulte. Et ça me file les jetons ! J'avais

pas sa garde et maintenant je la laisse le plus possible avec Isshin, lui c'est quelqu'un de bien, il sait comment faire.

Mayuri fit la moue et regarda par la fenêtre.

-Si on m'avait dit qu'il t'arrivait de prendre les choses avec tant de sérieux je ne l'aurait pas cru.

\- Faut croire que je n'suis pas aussi irresponsable que j'en ai l'air ! De mon côté j'ignorais que t'avais le moindre intérêt pour les gosses.

Mayuri resta silencieux un instant et Kisuke cru qu'il ne dirait plus rien, mais il lui répondit finalement, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

\- Ce genre de chose m'intéresse au-delà de leur dimension scientifique. Il faut croire que je suis plus humain que j'en ai l'air.

\- T'envisage d'avoir des gosses ?

Mayuri devint livide, Kisuke ne pensait pourtant pas à mal. Cette question n'avait rien d'étrange, non?

De retour au parking Kisuke remarqua l'absence des gardes Kenpachi, il remonta rapidement le trottoir et appela l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent Mayuri le regarda avec insistance.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

\- Tu plaisantais pas lorsque tu me proposait d'aller chez toi ? Enfin… (il s'inclina vers Kisuke et baissa la voix) je bosse dans un labo de microbiologie, et la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé dans ton appart' j'ai cru qu'on m'avais enfermé dans une boite à pétri dont la culture aurait moisi ! Tu cultive tellement de microbe dans cette pièce que ça relève carrément du bioterrorisme ! En conclusion, ton appartement me rappelle trop le boulot pour une journée de repos.

Il saisit le chercheur par le col et le fit entrée dans l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton de fermeture des portes.

\- J'ai nettoyé et désinfecté, tu verras c'est très propre.

\- Pour correctement désinfecter ton appartement il faudrait tout brûler, marmonna le chercheur en le rejoignant dans la cabine.

Ensuite Mayuri le suivit à contre cœur, mais une fois la porte ouverte il resta une fois de plus sur le pas.

\- T'as un problème avec les portes ou quoi ? Viens !

C'est qu'il ne reconnaissait absolument pas cette pièce, elle était… si grande et lumineuse.

\- Ta fille est où ?

\- Y'en a pour cinq minutes. Tu t'assoie là et je te donne une petite devinette.

\- Tu te moque de moi ?

\- J'ai rarement été aussi sérieux. C'est amusant et j'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Le sourire aux lèvres Kisuke l'installa à la table de la salle à manger, à côté d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Il lui remit une feuille, un crayon et il lui dicta l'énoncé.

\- « Je mens » cette affirmation est-elle vrai ou fausse ? Un indice parce que c'est vraiment pas évident : prend de la hauteur. Tu as jusqu'à mon retour pour y répondre.

Le cœur de Mayuri battait la chamade, il se sentait mal. La porte se referma doucement derrière Kisuke qui le renvoyait sans s'en rendre compte à son enfance. Et il ne qualifierait pas ces années comme étant les meilleurs de sa vie, loin de là.

Il ferma les yeux le temps de reprendre son calme et prit cet énoncé avec bien trop de sérieux.


	3. Chapter 3 : Pas de Happy End pour le fou

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la fic qui suis sont tous à Tite Kubo !

**Chapitre III : Pas de Happy End pour le fou**

Le chercheur Kurotsuchi Mayuri travaillait pour le Gotei, une société polyvalente et bien sous tout rapport. Elle était également la seule partie visible de la Soul Society, qui s'insinuait dans absolument tous les organismes permettant au pays de tourner.

Sans fausse modestie il était très intelligent de nature, et prit en charge par une armée de professeur dès son plus jeune âge, il était devenu l'un des cerveaux de ce pays. A 27 ans il dirigeait son propre laboratoire et menait des recherches très poussées sur l'utilisation des bactéries en tant qu'alternatives aux alimentations énergétique actuelle.

Pourtant cela faisait quinze minutes qu'il était installé à cette petite table, son crayon frappait à un rythme soutenu sur l'énoncé que lui avait posé Kisuke.

\- _« Je mens. _ établissez la fausseté ou la véracité de cet énoncée. »

D'habitude lorsqu'il fuguait, Kisuke le ramenait chez lui après l'avoir promené un peu, au lieu de le ramener à son appartement. Cela tenait essentiellement au fait que cet appartement de 80 m² n'était habituellement qu'une décharge fermée de banlieue.

Mais rien ne se passait comme d'habitude. L'appartement était nickel, Kisuke l'avait collé devant une énigme qu'il ne parvenait pas à résoudre et pour conclure il l'avait laissé seul.

\- Je mens... Si je dis vrai, l'énoncé l'est également, mais... du même coup il devient faux, donc par logique je mens et... dis la vérité. D'autre part si « je mens » et l'affirme je ne suis pas réellement en train de mentir.

Cet énoncé en apparence anodin était un rouleau compresseur intellectuel pour Mayuri, éduqué depuis son plus jeune âge pour ne jamais laisser une question sans réponse. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il avait retenu de ses enseignements c'est que chaque problème a sa solution et que l'erreur n'était pas une option. Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à garder son calme, ses anciennes cicatrices lui faisaient mal et il avait la nausée.

Il se redressa et croisa les bras, ce qui ne le réconforta pas vraiment. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même d'être terrorisé à l'idée que Kisuke revienne avant qu'il ait résolue ce problème. Est-ce que c'était une mauvaise blague ? Tous ses sens étaient exacerbé, comme pour le prévenir d'un grand danger, cela n'avait rien de rationnel.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il sursauta avant de se figer comme un lapin dans les phares d'une voiture.

Kisuke ne dit pas un mot en refermant la porte derrière lui, il tira une chaise et s'assit face à la porte, ne regardant Mayuri que du coin de l'œil.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Le chercheur cessa momentanément de réfléchir et peut-être même de respirer, Kisuke agissait exactement comme le faisait ses professeurs par le passé. Si jusque là leur relation avait ressemblé à un conte de fée, alors son prince charmant s'était transformé en geôlier.

C'était à nouveau le silence plat dans la tête du détective, il avait cherché Ururu mais les choses ne lui étaient pas apparut aussi clair qu'à l'accoutumé. Il avait due passer trop de temps entre ces quatre murs, son instinct était émoussé au point de le rendre incapable de retrouver un bébé. C'était ridicule. Alors il était revenu sur ses pas pour retrouver un Mayuri terrorisé, juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

\- Hum... pas de réponse, hein ? Je t'avais dis que ce ne serais pas du gâteau. Mais je suis quand même surpris, ce problème est super connu en fait.

\- Te moque pas de moi en plus ! Ton indice ne sert strictement à rien.

Il inclina la tête et lui sourit d'un air concerné.

\- Vraiment, je suis désolé. Que dis-tu de celui-là ? « La réponse ne tiens qu'en un mot ».

Il était resté accrocher à ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui délivrent le précieux indice, tu parles, c'était plutôt une nouvelle dose de poison qu'il venait de lui injecter. Bien, il devait se concentrer, garder son calme. Mais comment faire avec cette douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne et l'impression que chacune de ses cicatrices se rouvraient ?

Il savait pertinemment que cette douleur était dans sa tête. Mais par tous les diables quel mal y a-t-il à ne pas trouver la solution à un problème ? Il se croyait loin de tout ça maintenant. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, non ?

_Vous voulez faire de moi un génie, mais je n'ai même pas demandé à naître !_

\- J'EN AI MARRE ! CET ÉNONCE EST STUPIDE !

Mayuri sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, il se mit à trembler de manière complètement incontrôlable, il ne parvenait pas à retrouver son calme. Après tout il n'était plus un petit garçon soumis au caprice de ses professeurs et enfermé vingt-deux heures par jours. Alors qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

_Je ne peux pas le faire. Je n'y comprends vraiment rien. Laissez-moi tranquille, s'il vous plaît._

\- Allons Mayuri, pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état pour une question. C'est un jeu, rien qu'un jeu ! Juste un mot pour couronner de succès ton génial génie.

Kisuke fixait la porte, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se tourner vers lui pour lui délivrer ces encouragements sans âme. Il avait décidé de laisser un souvenir qu'il avait mainte fois repoussé remonté à la surface.

C'était un samedi, il y avait une grande promotion sur le crabe et une animation au centre commercial, à l'époque il était encore policier et Isshin avait une perquisition de prévue. Alors il s'était proposé d'accompagner Masaki et les enfants. Il faisait beau ce jour là, et rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait arriver.

Kisuke laissa son regard glisser sur Mayuri et il sentit un grand rien, un immense vide, né de la mort de Masaki et qu'il avait presque honte d'avoir oublié. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le silence qui se faisait dans sa tête de temps à autre, c'était plutôt comme une bulle d'air qui le rendait parfaitement imperméable aux choses de ce monde.

Tout c'était produit en une poignée de seconde, mais chacune d'elles étaient gravée dans son esprit.

Un homme masqué et armé tenait une jeune femme complètement paniquée en joug, Ichigo s'était précipité sur eux et jeté dans leurs jambes. Masaki avait couru au secours de son fils, il y avait eut une bagarre, des cris et un **coup de feu**.

Dans le silence qui avait suivit le chaos, Ichigo s'était levé, tremblant et couvert de sang. La seconde masse à se détacher avait été l'homme masqué. Alors Kisuke avait prit une grande inspiration, saisit l'arme qu'il portait en permanence sur lui et effectué un tire parfait, juste entre les deux yeux de cet homme. Les jumelles pleuraient dans leur poussette et Ichigo était couvert de sang qui n'était autre que celui de sa mère. Ce fut l'unique fois qu'il ressentit de la colère en tuant un homme et la satisfaction une fois la tâche accomplit.

Par la suite il en avait discuté avec Isshin qui, connaissant ses capacités de tireurs, lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne l'avait pas simplement blessé.

_\- J'aurais pu l'épargné, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il aille en prison. Je ne voulait pas que ce monstre vive dans le même monde que ces enfants qui sont aussi les miens. Je n'aurais jamais permit qu'ils risquent de croiser à nouveau l'homme qui a tué leur mère et recouvert Ichigo de son sang._

Un sanglot de Mayuri le ramena à la réalité, du moins c'est ce qu'il crut tout d'abord, mais le chercheur ne pleurait pas, il respirait juste avec difficulté.

\- Kisuke... Je n'en sais rien... Laisse-moi tranquille.

Le laisser ? Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, Mayuri était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Il y a une réponse à cette question, et mes indices sont primordiaux pour la trouver. C'est bizarre qu'un gars comme toi soit tout simplement incapable d'y répondre. Je veux dire, un projet de la Soul Society peut pas être aussi foiré, si ?

Mayuri se pencha de nouveau sur la page, et il considéra de plus près son crayon, comme s'il gardait la réponse bien caché dans sa mine sombre.

Kisuke avait vraiment perdu beaucoup de chose à la mort de Masaki, d'un point de vue sociale : la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé, l'homme de sa vie, leur pseudo famille, son emploie et par conséquent la brillante carrière qui s'offrait à lui. On pourrait dire qu'il avait tout perdu, mais les plus gros dégâts n'étaient pas visible à l'œil nu. Vous pouvez choisir entre son cerveau qui ne fonctionnait plus normalement, et son cœur qui ne battait plus que pour le faire vivre. Ce n'est peut-être rien pour vous, mais il n'y a rien de plus malheureux qu'un cœur incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et il battit à plusieurs reprises des paupières comme pour s'éveiller. Il croisa à peine le regard de Mayuri qui s'agenouillait déjà devant lui, profitant que sa chaise ne soit pas glisser sous la table pour atteindre sa ceinture et la dénouer. Kisuke resta un moment à le regarder faire, sans opposer la moindre résistance. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait attendu : un geste de sa part.

Mayuri gardait la tête baissée, détachant une à une et sans brutalité les différentes attaches du pantalon. Lorsqu'il en eut finit il glissa ses doigts vers le contenu, il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux, lui caresser doucement la tête. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour oublier les brimades endurées plus tôt.

_« Voilà une chose que tu fais très bien, mon garçon. »_

La main glissa le long de sa joue, jusqu'à son menton, et releva son visage, il posa alors les yeux sur son prince charmant, et se força un sourire. Kisuke le lui rendit en se penchant vers lui, alors comme les princesses dans les contes de fée il ferma les yeux et s'avança imperceptiblement. Enfin, jamais une princesse ne se serait retrouver à recevoir un baiser dans de telles conditions, mais il était temps pour lui d'arrêter de se rattacher à ce genre de chose. A tout prendre il préférait encore le fou, il était libre d'écrire l'histoire à sa guise alors qu'importe les voies il l'aurait son _happy end_.

Mais les lèvres restèrent dans l'attente du baiser, et lorsqu'il entre-ouvrit les paupières il vit les yeux de Kisuke, son regard était si froid qu'il lui glaça le sang.

\- Je ne suis pas un de tes profs.

_«_ _Tes lèvres et ton corps entier sont souillés ! Ne me touche pas ! »_

De grosses larmes rondes s'agglutinèrent au bord de ses paupières et roulèrent sur ses joues et il ôta ses mains en tremblant. À genou pitoyablement devant lui, il regardait Kisuke qui semblait le juger si durement du regard qu'il eut envie de fondre et de disparaître. Au fond il n'était qu'un idiot qui avait grandit trop vite, un enfant auquel on avait apprit mille choses, mais pas à aimer.

_« -Vous voulez faire de moi un génie, mais je n'ai même pas demandé à naître !_

_\- Alors meurs. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Tu as beau être le résultat d'une expérience scientifique, tu n'en es pas moins mortel et conscient. Personne ne t'oblige à vivre. »_

Kisuke le regarda s'effondrer et sentit une intense douleur dans la poitrine, si vive qu'un rictus tirailla ses traits. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait cherché : blesser une personne qu'il aimait pour se faire du mal. Un véritable électrochoc émotionnel pour faire redémarrer son cœur de pierre, efficace mais douloureux.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il avait ramené le silence dans sa tête, mais ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il trouverait Ururu. A sa naissance elle avait remit de l'ordre dans le chaos qu'était devenue sa vie après la mort de Masaki. Ce qu'il lui fallait pour la retrouver c'était un cœur parfaitement en état.

Elle était arrivée dans sa vie alors qu'il faisait son possible pour mettre fin à la sienne, à grand renfort de missions sensible et de comportement auto-destructeur. A la mort de Masaki il avait ressentit de la douleur et de la peine à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. A force de les garder pour lui ces sentiments étaient devenu une colère qui le consumait lentement mais sûrement.

Et Ururu était arrivée. Kisuke avait voulut se donner une dernière chance avec cet être neuf et sans défense, il voulait voir s'il était encore capable du bien. Lorsque quelques heures après sa naissance elle avait refermée sa petite main sur son index pour le porter à ses lèvres roses, le vide et le silence s'étaient changés en une chose merveilleuse qu'aucun mot ne saurait exprimer. Et la première fois qu'elle avait ouvert ses grands yeux, d'un bleu profond, il avait sentit sa colère s'envoler et un calme apaisant l'envahir. Elle lui avait rapporté l'équilibre qu'il avait perdu, un amour inconditionnel et honnête. Où était-elle ?

La poigne de Kisuke se referma sur les joues de Mayuri au point de devenir douloureuse. Il se pencha doucement à son oreille et prononça ces quelques mots qui pétrifièrent le chercheur.

\- Alors que tu es repoussé dans tes derniers retranchement, que la douleur devrait être à son paroxysme, tu ne ressens rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se redressa et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Impossible que tu m'en veuille d'être si rude avec toi, ton esprit reste focalisé sur cette énigme. Quelle est la réponse ?

La gorge de Mayuri se serra et il répondit d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Aporie. En un mot il s'agit d'une énigme qui cause l'échec du raisonnement. C'est une question à laquelle il n'y a pas de réponse.

Kisuke lui fit un maigre sourire et lui tapota le sommet de la tête.

\- N'est-ce pas formidable de toujours pouvoir trouver solution à ses problèmes ? Les sentiments ne risquent pas d'affecter ton raisonnement puisque tu n'en éprouve aucun, conclut-il. Ce qui atteste également du fait que tu ne sois pas aussi humain que t'en a l'air.

Alors Mayuri se laissa basculer vers l'arrière, c'était incroyable comme chacune de ces observations étaient douloureuse de vérité. Il ressentait une certaine douleur suite à la pression qu'il avait subit, mais l'analysait avec un tel détachement qu'il aurait aussi bien pu s'agir de celle d'un autre. Elle résultait d'une accélération de son rythme cardiaque et d'un apport en oxygène trop faible, s'il inspirait plus profondément ça irait bien mieux dans quelques minutes. Les sentiments ? Il avait lu des articles plus ou moins scientifique dessus, sans jamais vraiment en faire l'expérience. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Pourtant ce qu'il ressentait pour Kisuke était ce qu'il y avait de plus approchant. Il éprouvait une attirance irrationnel pour lui. Nemu était un robot, unique en son genre mais pas irremplaçable, contrairement à Kisuke. C'était la seule personne qui se fichait bien qu'il soit chercheur, astronaute ou chauffeur de taxi, la première à se contenter de lui tel qu'il était. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

\- Cette journée de repos… je regrette de l'avoir prise.

Kisuke tressauta et lui posa une main amicale sur le sommet de la tête.

\- Il vaut mieux avoir des regrets que des remords, non ? Je me suis montré un peu rude avec toi, mais quand on commence un jeu il faut aller jusqu'au bout. Tu n'aurais pas apprécié que je te donne la réponse, pas vrai ?

En parlant de réponse il sentait bien qu'il était sur le point de trouver la sienne, Mayuri et lui n'était pas bien différent, d'où l'intérêt qu'il lui portait.

Le contact de la main de Kisuke fit remonter les lèvres du chercheur, il se détendit et la douleur dans sa poitrine s'estompa.

\- C'est pas le genre de jeu qui m'amuse.

Kisuke se redressa et le regarda avec un grand sérieux, retenant toute son attention.

\- Un jeu, c'est cela. Dit-il au bout de longue minutes de silence.

\- Kisuke...

Il leva le regard et ses yeux allèrent rapidement de droite à gauche, comme s'il lisait des inscription au-dessus de la tête de Mayuri. Puis il se leva sans rien dire et quitta l'appartement.

\- Il m'ignore.

Mayuri pinça les lèvres et regarda le sol, il était frustré de se sentir si seul alors qu'il ne souhaitait être nul par ailleurs que dans cet appartement.

La Soul Society avait mit en place le projet qui avait aboutit à sa naissance, elle était le seul parent qu'il ait jamais connu. Il n'était pas juste d'attendre à ce qu'il comprenne autre chose que la satisfaction de la réussite et la frustration de l'échec. Pourtant d'un point de vue purement biologique il était humain, sensible et conscient. Et contrairement à ce que Kisuke pouvait imaginer, entendre quelqu'un que l'on aime affirmer le contraire avec un tel aplomb le poussait à douter.

Qu'importe les raisons qui l'avaient amené à être assit dans cette cuisine et à recevoir cette humiliation en pleine face, Kisuke était las de ses bouffonneries sensé les réunir.

_Si tu n'as pas eu d'enfance du temps où tu étais enfant, ce n'est pas adulte que tu le seras. Le temps perdu ne se rattrape pas._

Qu'est-ce que c'était injuste ! Il aurait tellement voulut qu'une fois, juste une fois dans cette misérable existence programmé, le bonheur lui fasse plus qu'une simple visite de courtoisie. Il voulait juste être heureux, au point de penser que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Quel idiot prétentieux avait-il été de croire que l'on pouvait réécrire l'histoire à sa guise. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a pas d'_happy end_ pour le Fou dans les contes de fée.

Kisuke entra de manière triomphante dans son appartement, Ururu dans les bras. Elle était pleine de toiles d'araignée et de poussière, ses joues portaient les marques des sillons laissés par ses larmes. En fait elle s'était caché dans le vide ordure qui bien sûr ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur. Elle avait pleuré un instant puis s'était endormit en attendant que son père la trouve.

\- Papa est vraiment désolé Ururu !

\- J'aime plus cache-cache.

\- Il ne faut pas, t'y es vraiment douée ! Et compte tenu du deuxième travail de papa ça peut être très utile.

Elle s'agrippa à son cou, reposa la tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux.

\- Fatiguée.

\- Je sais, je sais. Un peu d'eau et...

Il leva enfin les yeux vers la cuisine et recouvrit ceux d'Ururu pour qu'elle ne voit pas ce terrible spectacle.

\- Nom de... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mayuri !

Le chercheur tenait un couteau dans la main droite, les doigts serré sur le manche et pointe vers le bas, comme pour poignarder. Son avant bras gauche était en sang, il avait formé une petite flaque sur l'évier jusqu'à goutter pour en former une plus petite sur le sol.

\- Oï ! Tu m'entends ?! Mayuri ?!

Il se tourna vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncé, plutôt calme.

\- C'est rouge, répondit-il simplement.

Ururu se débattit pour voir de quoi il en retournait mais Kisuke raffermit sa poigne.

\- Et douloureux également, je me trompe ? Pourquoi t'as fais un truc pareil ?

-... vérifier... que j'étais toujours humain, biologiquement du moins.

Kisuke soupira en levant les yeux au plafond, puis il redressa Ururu et la retint avec un bras, la tête dans le creux de son cou. De l'autre il désarma doucement Mayuri qui le regardait sans vraiment comprendre, puis il le prit par la main.

\- Un proverbe dit qu'il faut faire attention aux ciseaux et aux idiots. Mais la combinaison des deux est également redoutable.

Il le tira ainsi jusqu'à la douche, sur le pas de la porte il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, le temps qu'il prépare sa fille. Après l'avoir déshabillé, il l'assit sur le sol de la douche et la laissa sous un jet tiède. Il fit ensuite entrer Mayuri lui passa le bras sous le jet du lavabo, les plaies n'étaient pas aussi profonde qu'il l'avait imaginé.

\- Y'a rien à faire je déteste les couteaux. Ça va laisser des cicatrices.

\- Elles sont fines, elles finiront par disparaître.

\- Je me contenterais de te croire sur parole.

Mayuri baissa les yeux. Il s'était fait trois coupures peu profonde sur la partie extérieur du bras, Kisuke désinfectait ses plaies lorsque Ururu s'éloigna du jet d'eau.

\- Ne fait pas ça ma puce, tu va attraper froid.

\- Fatiguée ! Papa !

Kisuke se tourna rapidement vers elle et l'arrosa de gel douche, il la frotta pour le faire mousser un peu, ce qui contraint la fillette à retourner sous l'eau.

\- Voilà, fait des bulles comme papa t'as apprit.

Il appliqua des bandes de gaze sur les coupures puis lui banda le bras.

\- C'est pas trop serré ?

\- Non, ça va. Tu sais y faire.

\- Comme quoi il me reste quelques souvenirs de l'école de police. Je te laisse y aller tu peux... te servir un grand verre d'eau en regardant par la fenêtre. Juste le temps de m'occuper d'Ururu et on te rejoint. Pas de bêtise d'ici là.

Mayuri opina et quitta la pièce, il regarda son bandage et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La douceur dont Kisuke pouvait faire preuve valait bien tout ses mauvais traitements.

Il fit le tour de l'appartement, aussi propre que vide. Si le détective lui avait proposé un grand verre d'eau et le visionnage du paysage c'est qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à consommer et à regarder ici. Kisuke n'était pas une bête de travail, alors à quoi diable occupait-il ses journées ?

Les tâches de sang dans la cuisine détournèrent son attention, il prit donc une éponge pour le nettoyer, c'était quand même le minimum qu'il puisse faire. Kisuke arriva à cette instant Ururu enveloppée dans une énorme serviette rose.

\- T'aurais dû me laisser m'en occuper.

\- Je m'ennuyais, alors...

\- Merci, ça va nous faire gagner du temps. J'habille la petite et on y va.

Mayuri baissa la tête et se tordit les doigts.

\- C'est qu'il est encore tôt, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Et puis... je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont réagirait Nemu à la présence d'un enfant.

\- Tant mieux parce qu'on ne va pas chez toi, on retourne à la fête foraine. Ururu n'en a jamais vu. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de vous présenter correctement. Alors Ururu je te présente Mayuri il sait tout un tas de truc super cool, son travail c'est chercher. Et Mayuri je te présente mon adorable…

Le regard de la fillette croisa celui du chercheur et il s'en suivit un silence étrange, comme s'ils communiquaient par les yeux. La vérité était sensiblement différente, en fait c'était la première fois qu'Ururu voyait des yeux dorés et pour Mayuri des yeux d'un bleu aussi profond. Après cet examen ils en vinrent au visage et à l'aspect général de l'un et de l'autre. Mayuri était plus petit que son père et il avait bien moins de muscle aussi. Il avait l'air plutôt fragile en fait. De son côté il trouvait qu'Ururu avait un regard à la fois vif et terriblement triste pour son âge, un regard d'adulte pour un visage d'enfant, c'était dérangeant.

\- Okay, on va dire que les présentations sont terminée, conclut Kisuke en emportant sa fille.

oOo

Au même moment Sandy, la mère d'Ururu sonnait à la porte de l'appartement d'à côté, elle ne s'était pas trompé, seulement c'est Isshin qu'elle voulait voir. Il ouvrit la porte et la salua chaleureusement.

\- Sandy, comment vas-tu ?

Elle s'inclina légèrement en signe d'excuse tout autant que de salutation.

\- Bien, merci. Désolé de vous déranger, je vois que vous vous apprêtez à sortir avec les enfants. Mais Ururu ?

Les jumelles et leur aîné étaient en tee-shirt, short et basket.

\- Ururu est avec Kisuke je pense qu'ils sont encore dans son appartement. Mais... j'imagine que c'est moi que tu es venu voir ?

Il fit passer ses enfants devant lui et verrouilla la porte, donnant le signal pour la course à l'ascenseur. La première arrivée fut Karin qui gagna le droit de presser le bouton d'appel comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sandy et Isshin restèrent en retrait pour discuter, comme ils le faisait souvent.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas parler tranquillement en face à face avec Kisuke ?

Ça remontait à près de deux ans, lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de garder l'enfant qu'elle portait, Sandy baissa les yeux en rougissant.

\- Je sais bien... mais il faut encore que je parle avec toi, au moins un peu.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de jouer les cobayes, mais ce serait aussi bien que cette fois soit la dernière, tu n'ira nulle part comme ça !

Elle fit la moue et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, les portes étaient en train de se refermer lorsque Kisuke sortit de son appartement, leur fille dans les bras. Il était également suivi d'un homme dont l'aspect ne passait pas inaperçu, sa peau était mâte, ses cheveux noirs bleuté et ses yeux jaune d'or. Isshin pressa le bouton d'ouverture des portes au dernier moment. Kisuke monta rapidement en le remerciant, alors que Mayuri restait figé sur le pas de la porte.

\- Tu monte pas ? Demanda Isshin en pressant pour la seconde fois le bouton.

Il fallait dire que Sandy le fixait avec la même intensité qu'Ururu un peu plus tôt.

\- Il ne reste pas beaucoup de place, je descendrais…

\- Y'en a bien assez ! Et si l'ascenseur reste coincé ce sera l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance.

Il saisit Mayuri par le bras et le tira à l'intérieur. Il se retrouva coincé entre Kisuke et la mère de sa fille. Ce qui le mit plutôt mal à l'aise. Les portes se refermèrent et Ichigo se glissa entre ses jambes, jusqu'à Ururu. La petite gardait les poings serré au col de son père, le visage contre sa poitrine. Quelque chose clochait.

Elle tressauta et sourit à Ichigo lorsqu'il vint lui toucher la jambe. Elle se pencha pour poser la main au sommet de sa tête et referma ses petits doigts sur ses cheveux.

\- Non ! Fait pas ça !

Il y eu un mouvement de panique dans la petite cabine. Kisuke saisit Ururu à pleine main et tâcha de la faire lâcher prise mais elle profita de cet instant pour refermer sa seconde main sur les cheveux roux.

\- Papa elle recommence ! Dis lui de me lâcher !

\- Ururu ! Il ne faut pas faire ça !

Les jumelles rigolaient doucement en regardant leur aîné se débattre. Et la grosse voix d'Isshin ne semblait être d'aucun secours.

\- Bouge pas Ichigo, conseilla Kisuke. Les portes vont bientôt s'ouvrir, on la fera lâcher quand on sortira.

\- J'en ai assez !

L'ascenseur venait justement de s'arrêter et les portes étaient sur le point de s'ouvrir lorsque Ururu assura sa prise sur les mèches et se redressa d'un coup sec. Arrachant les cheveux roux qui ne lui avaient pas glissé des doigts. Ichigo fut le premier à sortir, quelques larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues. Mayuri suivit pour se mettre en retrait afin d'observer les actions et réactions de chacun.

Ururu regarda sa prise, des étoiles plein les yeux, frotta les cheveux roux contre ses joues avant de les mettre sur sa tête, les mêlant autant que possible aux siens. Isshin fit taire les rires de ses filles d'un regard mauvais, et Kisuke rangea bien rapidement son propre sourire. Sandy se pencha vers Ichigo pour s'excuser et son père pour voir l'étendu des dégâts.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Ça va mon grand ?

\- Ça ne peut pas aller ! A chaque fois c'est pareil, elle fait que m'arracher les cheveux ! Ça fait mal ! Ururu t'es méchante !

La petite tressauta et fit la moue, de grosse larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, piquant dans le vif de l'instinct fraternel du petit garçon.

\- Pleure pas Ururu ! J'suis pas fâché, tu m'a fait un peu mal, mais c'est pas grave. En fait je vais bien ! Ça va même très bien !

La petite se pencha vers lui en reniflant, Kisuke la porta jusqu'à lui.

\- Vous faites la paix ?

Ururu posa la main sur la mèche qui pendait sur le front d'Ichigo, les yeux rond comme des billes et l'aurait sans doute arraché toute entière si Isshin ne l'avait pas retenu.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Ça suffit les bêtises, lâche ça !

Elle fit la moue, alors chose complètement impensable Kisuke exerça avec brio son autorité parentale.

\- Écoute, je sais que tu adore cette couleur, mais on ne peut pas faire de bouture avec les cheveux. Alors lâche Ichigo, maintenant.

Ururu relâcha sa prise et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais se rétracta après avoir jeté un regard à sa mère. Kisuke la tendit à Mayuri qui hésita avant de la saisir comme un gros sac de riz se gardant bien de la mettre contre lui.

\- Lui il va t'expliquer comment ça marche, c'est son travail.

Ils quittèrent le hall et se séparent en deux groupes. Isshin et ses enfants partirent devant, laissant Sandy et Kisuke seul.

\- Il y avait longtemps, Kisuke.

\- C'est vrai, t'as l'air de te porter bien.

\- Comme tu le vois. Et Ururu… elle a… bien grandit.

Sa voix n'était qu'un fil qui semblait sur le point de se briser à tout instant.

\- Je te présente Kuroitsushi Mayuri, un client. Mayuri, voici Tsumugiya Sachi, la mère de ma fille.

Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et donnait un bon aperçu sur ce qu'Ururu deviendrait. C'était un petit brin de femme, avec de grand yeux bleue, de long cheveux noir qui ondulaient juste assez pour encadrer un visage qui restait marqué par la candeur de l'enfance. Elle était pétri de bonne manière et de prévenance au premier abord, pourtant comme avec Ururu quelque chose clochait.

\- Ravis de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi de même.

\- Il va maintenant falloir que je me retire. Voyez-vous, j'ai prévu de passer l'après-midi avec Isshin, deux paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une pour veiller sur trois enfants. Si vous le permettez.

Kisuke referma la main sur son poignet et la tira à lui.

\- Attends un peu. (Elle leva les yeux vers lui en rougissant) Ce soir, passe à l'appartement.

Elle le fusilla du regard et se défit de sa poigne comme si elle était brûlante.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Kisuke recula et la tempéra d'un geste des mains.

\- Ça va, ça va. Désolé, Sâ chan. Hum… Est-ce que tu accepterais de passer à l'appartement ce soir ? S'il te plaît.

\- Je ne ferais que passer.

Elle s'éloigna en courant, afin de rattraper le petit groupe qui se trouvait tout en haut de la rue. Kisuke soupira puis se tourna vers Mayuri qui tenait toujours Ururu à bout de bras.

\- Que pense-tu d'elle ?

Le chercheur fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous jouez un remake de la Belle et la Bête ? N'est-elle pas trop belle et trop jeune pour toi ? Et cette réaction quand tu l'as touché ne la rend que plus intéressante.

\- On n'a pas eut une discussion durant laquelle on s'était promis de pas vraiment dire ce qu'on pensait ?

\- Non, conclut Mayuri.

\- Bhen il faudrait ! Je vais chercher la voiture, attendez-moi là.

Ururu le regardait fixement avec ses grands yeux bleues empli de tristesse.

\- Tu sais de quoi sont faites les barbes à papa ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, normalement Mayuri devrait lui remonter le morale, où voulait-il en venir avec cette question ? Peu importe puisqu'il y répondit rapidement lui-même.

\- Des nuages.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir lorsqu'il la porta pour l'asseoir sur ses épaules.

\- Je suis chercheur alors tout ce que je dis est scientifiquement prouvé. Cela remonte à si longtemps que la date s'est perdu à travers l'Histoire ! Les dieux avaient envie de faire la fête avec les humains pour une fois, au lieu d'être seulement vénéré. Alors ils se mêlèrent à la foule en dissimulant leur visage derrière des masques grotesques, comme on en trouve aujourd'hui encore dans les foires. Voulant être au plus près des humains, ils montèrent leur propre stand auquel il distribuèrent à tour de bras de leur nuage sucré.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Vrai de vrai ! Le plus souvent on dit _cotton candy_ [barbe à papa en anglais] et le coton ça ressemble à quoi d'autre ?

\- Nuage !

\- CQFD [Ce Qu'il Fallait Démontrer] La barbe à papa c'est un nuage magique porté par les dieux. Qui par la suite enseignèrent aux hommes la manière de le reproduire.

Ururu opina vivement puis posa la tête sur la sienne pour se reposer.

\- Ururu chan ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu devrais sourire ma puce. Je suis chercheur depuis de nombreuses années, mais le bonheur c'est le bien le plus précieux qu'il y ait. Il est sous nos yeux et si on s'habitue pas à le voir quand on est jeune, ça relève de l'impossible une fois adulte.

Elle opina doucement et posa un baiser du bout des lèvres au sommet de sa tête.

\- Tu ne m'arrache pas les cheveux, hein ?

\- La couleur est trop ennuyante.

\- Et celle des cheveux d'Ichigo ?

\- Amusante.

\- La mienne ?

\- Ennuyante.

Ils poursuivaient ce jeu de « c'est qui le plus beau ? » lorsque la voiture s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Kisuke abaissa la vitre et les regarda avec scepticisme.

\- C'est bien le Mayuri que je connais ?

Il fit passer Ururu par dessus sa tête et la posa au sol à côté de lui.

\- Je te laisse l'installer ?

Kisuke avait vraiment l'impression que Mayuri lui cachait quelque chose, pas besoin d'être doué avec les enfants pour réaliser que lui s'en sortait super bien avec eux. Quiconque le connais un peu sait qu'il se renseigne toujours sur les membres de son entourage, cependant Mayuri était issu d'un projet secret et il n'avait pas eu envie d'aller au-delà de ce que lui avait fournit la Soul Society.

Il prit place derrière le volant et regarda le bandage qu'il lui avait fait.

\- T'attends quoi pour démarrer ? Demanda le chercheur sans ménagement.

\- Rien.

Seulement il se demandait comment il pourrait rattraper ça. En rangeant son appartement et sa tête, il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. A passer ses journées à regarder la tache de moisissure s'étendre sur le plafond, ou dormir jusqu'à ce que son corps le rappel aux besoins les plus élémentaire, il finirait par perdre tout intérêt pour le monde. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Masaki était morte. Les morts ne ressentent et ne pensent rien, mais nul doute qu'elle désapprouverait son comportement envers Mayuri.

Sa conclusion à tout ça ? Il lui fallait une cigarette. Il trouverait bien un moyen de rattraper le coup après.


	4. Chapter 4 : Ecrit dans les étoiles

Dislcaimer : Les personnages de Bleach sont la propriété seule de Tite Kubo

**Chapitre IV : Écrit dans les étoiles.**

Sandy était assise sur un banc du jardin d'enfant, à côté d'Isshin. Il lui avait offert une énorme barbe à papa rose dont elle détachait les fils afin de la manger, elle se retrouva rapidement recouverte de sucre.

\- T'as réussis à lui parler un peu ?

\- A qui ? Demanda-t-elle un petit ruban de sucre rose sur le nez.

Isshin soupira et le décolla du bouts des doigts pour le remettre sur le bâton.

\- A Kisuke, qui d'autre ?

\- Ça… J'ai faillit le frapper quand il m'a prise par la main. Mais il m'a quand même donné rendez-vous ce soir. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

\- Y aller, d'autant qu'il a prit l'initiative de t'inviter.

Elle agita la main gauche en hochant négativement la tête.

\- C'est impossible ça ! Je cherchais plutôt un bon moyen de pas y aller.

Isshin la regarda sévèrement.

\- Je ne comprend pas à quoi tu joue au juste. Après la naissance de votre fille tu refuse qu'il lui rende visite, puis tu la lui confit au bout de presque deux ans. Tu ne lui parle qu'à demi mot, pourtant tu viens deux fois par mois me voir pour ne parler que de lui. Quant à ta relation avec Ururu, le moins que je puisse dire c'est qu'elle est spéciale, t'évite de la toucher et de lui parler. Pourtant tu l'aime cette petite, tu te préoccupe de savoir qu'elle va bien et ne manque de rien. D'une manière ou d'une autre ce doit être la même chose pour Kisuke, pourtant dès qu'il fait un pas vers toi, t'en fait quatre en arrière. Alors je te le demande Sandy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ses épaules se tendirent et elle évita son regard.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous me jugez. Vous ne dîtes rien, mais chacun de vos regards me traite de mauvaise mère.

\- Je ne m'en cache pas. Ce n'est pas tant parce que t'as abandonné ta fille, mais pour le fait que tu revienne régulièrement la voir sans faire le moindre pas vers elle. T'as peut être des raisons que tu juge bonne, mais je n'en vois aucune pour torturer une fillette de la sorte.

\- Je torture cette enfant, bien sûr. C'est sans doute la manière la plus simple de le voir. Mais en plus d'être un papa poule, vous êtes policier je crois. L'expérience ne vous a-t-elle pas apprit qu'aucune histoire n'est aussi simple qu'elle n'y paraît ?

\- L'expérience n'a pas la moindre importance face à la peine d'un enfant.

\- Vous allez arrêter ? Vous réduisez toute mon existence à cette gamine, j'étais quelqu'un avant qu'elle arrive et je cherche à le redevenir aujourd'hui.

Isshin se redressa et se tourna vers elle, la regardant durement.

\- Ne pas te limiter à elle est une chose, mais tu ne peux pas agir comme si elle n'existait pas.

\- Je suis venu parler de Kisuke, pas d'Ururu.

\- Donc, du père de ta fille, mais pas de ta fille, répliqua-t-il en opinant. Et bien, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est avec lui que tu devrais faire le point.

\- Je ne peux pas. Pourquoi refusez-vous de comprendre ?

Il prit un morceau de la barbe à papa qui commençait sérieusement à s'effriter et la goba.

\- Parce que tu ne m'as donner aucune explication, tu cherche à savoir comment il se comportait lorsqu'on était ensemble. Mais je vais t'apprendre une chose : chaque relation est unique. Le meilleur moyen d'en apprendre plus sur une personne c'est d'aller vers elle et de lui parler. Avec tout le respect que je te dois, c'est pas plus difficile que de faire un enfant avec lui.

\- Justement, ça l'est pour moi, elle s'empressa de boulotter toute la confiserie. Je le connais à peine ce mec, il suffit de voir sa manière de m'appeler ! Il n'est pas fichu de retenir mon prénom ! La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrer c'était dans un bar y'a deux ans, j'étais occupé à me soûler et déjà enceinte. Oh, me regardez pas comme ça.

\- Tu le savais?

\- Oui, c'est même pour le fêter que je suis allé me prendre une cuite, j'espérais qu'avec la gueule de bois du lendemain ça s'avérerait être une mauvaise blague. Ma vie ressemblait à rien, mon appartement se limitait à un bagage à main que je trimballais du domicile d'un pote à celui d'un autre. Je fumais tout ce qui pouvait se brûler et appliquait à la lettre le commandement « aimez vous les uns les autres ».

Isshin semblait consterné et perplexe à la fois, d'une certaine manière c'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie après avoir fait toutes ces conneries. Avec son boulot il avait vu des jeune femme mourir pour en avoir fait deux fois moins.

\- Tu cherche à détruire toute l'estime que j'ai pour toi ?

\- Vous m'avez reproché de ne rien vous avoir expliqué, maintenant vous savez pourquoi. C'est vous qui m'avez demandé ce que je faisais là. (Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre) Comme vous vous en doutez, j'avais pas la moindre idée de l'identité de celui qui m'avait mit le polichinelle dans le tiroir-caisse.

\- Jolie formule.

\- Merci. Ma soirée était mal partie puisqu'au bout de deux verres j'ai constaté que mon portefeuille avait disparut. J'étais occupée à faire du charme au barman lorsque ce grand blond, de quelques années mon aîné, a proposé de régler ma note si je le suivais. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les hommes plus âgé et j'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où j'allais passer la nuit. Alors j'ai bien gentiment obéis.

Isshin la regardait d'un air sévère en hochant la tête à rythme régulier pour témoigner de son attention.

\- On a passé une nuit inoubliable mais pas au sens où on l'entend d'habitude. Il m'a ramené chez lui et il s'est juste occupé de moi. On a discuté en buvant du café, j'ai prit une douche, il m'a passé des vêtements et on a encore parlé de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. A mon réveil il m'a rendu mon portefeuille et demandé d'arrêter toutes mes conneries. C'est comme ça que Kisuke est entré dans ma vie.

Isshin leva le bras, elle se referma sur elle-même comme pour se préparer à prendre un coup. Mais il se contenta de poser une main sur sa tête et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme il le faisait avec ses enfants.

\- Kisuke est le genre d'homme à prendre rapidement des décisions, mais ce n'est jamais à la légère. Ururu est sa fille, tu es sa mère et il tient à vous deux. Tu devrais lui faire confiance.

Elle arrangea ses cheveux de son mieux et lui fit un sourire apaisé.

\- Vous arrêtez enfin de me juger pour essayer de me comprendre. J'ai pas jeté Kisuke hors de ma vie, je dirais plutôt qu'il n'a jamais vraiment voulu en faire partie.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Il ne s'est peut-être pas battu contre toi pour revoir Ururu après ton interdiction mais il a répondu présent lorsque tu lui a rapporté. Il aurait pu s'énerver au moment de votre séparation, mais il a juste rassemblé le peu d'affaire qu'il avait avant de retourner dans son appartement.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on n'est plus vraiment en train de parler de moi.

Isshin lui sourit en acquiesçant.

\- Je le connais bien. Kisuke est timide et peureux.

\- C'est que vous ne l'avez pas vu provoquer des gars dans le seul but de se battre, c'est une vrai bête sauvage répliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est un idiot. Il ne sait ni comment parler ni comment se comporter avec les autres ! T'es toute petite et toute frêle, pour sûre il à peur de te casser. S'il refuse d'entrer dans ta vie, attrape le par le col, secoue-le avec vigueur et pousse le dedans à coup de pied. Demande lui de te rendre service, n'hésite pas à abuser de son aide il a besoin d'autorisation pour tout.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux enfants puis se tourna vers lui.

\- Isshin… pourquoi êtes vous aussi gentil avec moi ?

\- Parce qu'instaurer la paix dans le monde est une tâche ardue qui commence sur le pas de sa porte. (Sandy semblait perplexe) Demande à Kisuke, il t'expliquera.

oOo

Ururu et Mayuri semblaient avoir le même raisonnement logique et le même âge mental. Ils s'émerveillaient sur les choses lumineuses, et voulait manger les mêmes choses, des tas de trucs n'ayant pas l'ombre d'une valeur nutritionnel : des glaces, de la barbe à papa, du pop-corn, des pommes d'amour... Et le plus stupéfiant était sans doute qu'ils parvenaient à avalé tout ça sans le régurgiter dans l'heure qui suivait.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi sous le chapiteau, le numéro de voltige leur avait coupé le souffle, d'autant qu'un des voltigeurs avait raté son accroche et fait une chute de plusieurs mètres avant de tomber dans le filet. A l'annonce des grands fauves Kisuke se pencha sur Mayuri qui le repoussa sans ménagement.

\- Je t'ai raconté la fois où…

\- Chut ! C'est les tigres !

Il se tourna vers sa fille qu'il avait sur les genoux mais ne trouva guère plus d'attention.

\- Chut papa, c'est les tigres !

\- Oui, les tigres. Bhen reste avec Mayu, papa revient.

Il la posa sur les genoux du chercheur et quitta le chapiteau, de toute façon il y avait trop de monde là dessous, il faisait chaud et c'était bruyant. En sortant il prit une grande inspiration, ça sentait le sucre, l'huile de friture et bien sûr le fumier. Un vrai traceur olfactif qui s'accrochait à vos vêtements et qui disait à des kilomètre à la ronde « je suis allé au cirque ».

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et tâta ses poches à la recherche d'un paquet de cigarette. En théorie il avait arrêté, mais les chewing gum à la nicotine ne faisait pas le même effet qu'une cigarette. Ce n'était ni cool, ni classe, ni rien du tout ! Vous avez déjà essayé de draguer quelqu'un avec un chewing gum à la nicotine ? Ça ne marche pas ! Carrément moins que la cigarette en tout cas.

Avec une clope y'a toujours un moyen d' engager la conversation, en demandant du feu par exemple. Si le mec en face est un fumeur vous finirez par parler briquet, en faisant des blagues sur les allumettes. Mauvaise pioche, c'est un non fumeur ? Facile, « j'ai du mal à trouver la motivation pour arrêter » et vous parlez longue nuit d'hiver en solitaire et mimétisme social ! Mais le chewing gum au mieux vous pouvez faire des bulles qui, au pire, vous éclate au visage et se colle partout dans votre barbe !

Kisuke retint un juron en tapant du pied. Le constat était sans appel, il avait fait toutes ses poches, même la toute petite dans la poche de droite du jeans qui sert à rien : il n'avait pas ses cigarettes. Il avait trouvé un paquet en faisant le ménage, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ce qu'il avait oublié par contre était où il l'avait mit. Est-ce qu'il avait envie de fumer ? Oui ! Est-ce que cette information était suffisamment importante pour être tiré jusqu'à la partie consciente de son intellect ? Non ! Parce que sa conscience occupait tout l'espace pour lui expliquer en dix-huit points les manières dont le tabac le tuerait lui et son entourage.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'énerver, puisqu'à peine dix minutes après les avoir quitté, Mayuri et Ururu venaient le rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Le chercheur tenait la fillette à bout de bras, tournée vers son père, le visage déformé par la peine, Ururu pleurait. Ses mains étaient pleines d'une sorte de peinture, mais plus vraisemblablement de maquillage rouge et blanc.

\- Un clown est venu faire un numéro surprise pendant l'installation de la cage. Disons que ta fille a anticipé les dégâts qu'aurait pu faire un fauve.

Elle hoqueta en ramenant les poings contre son visage, Kisuke se gratta la tête.

\- T'as bien fait Ururu, lorsque tu as peur il ne faut pas hésiter à attaquer. Gentille fille à son papa. Mais il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça, on ne devient une proie que lorsqu'on se comporte comme une proie.

Sur ces conseils il posa la main sur la tête de sa fille qui cessa de pleurer pour renifler à rythme régulier.

\- Kisuke je ne suis pas pédiatre, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit indiqué de dire à ta fille que c'est une bonne chose de répondre à la peur par la violence.

\- C'est toujours mieux que de lui dire qu'il ne faut avoir peur de rien. Et elle ne cours pas assez vite pour que je lui dise de fuir, alors taper, griffer et mordre est une bonne option au moins pour le moment.

Il prit Ururu dans ses bras.

\- J'aime pas non plus les clowns de toute façon.

Il emmena sa fille à la fontaine la plus proche et lui lava les mains ainsi que le visage, ce qui acheva de la calmer.

\- On n'a pas pu voir les tigres.

Mayuri qui avait fait cette annonce d'une voix neutre semblait tout aussi dépité qu'Ururu.

\- Alors je vais enfin pouvoir vous raconter mon histoire ! J'étais sur une perquisition avec Isshin, c'était pour une affaire de diamant volé et notre lascars était derrière les barreaux, en attente de son procès.

Ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement intéressé par son histoire, mais eurent la politesse de le laisser continuer.

\- Là je vais au premier et je tombe sur une pièce énorme, avec une grande piscine qui occupe tout le fond. Ah, et puis il faisait terriblement chaud , puis y'avait plein de plante tropicale, on aurait dit un petit bout de jungle ! Jusque là rien à signaler. Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un message d'Isshin dans le talkie-walkie « Tire-toi de là tout de suite ! » Ceux qui posent des questions meurent de manière horrible dans les films, alors je décide de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Il vaut mieux courir pour rien et passer pour un lâche, que d'être mort pour ne pas avoir suivit un conseil.

\- Et après ? Demanda Ururu d'une petite voix.

\- J'ai pas eu le temps de quitter la pièce que j'entends un grand bruit, quelque chose d'énorme qui sort de l'eau.

\- Un tigre ! S'écrièrent le chercheur et l'enfant.

Kisuke ricana de la manière qu'il pensait être la plus moqueuse.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'aurais raconté quelques chose d'aussi banale. C'était pas un tigre, mais un ligre.

\- Un ligre ? Reprit Ururu en inclinant la tête.

\- Un croisement entre un tigre et un lion, il ne peut naître et survivre qu'en captivité, expliqua Mayuri.

\- Ouais. Et un tigre c'est petit à côté, ça pèse quoi ? Dans les deux cents kilos ? La bestiole à laquelle je faisais face pesait le double ! Presque trois mètres de long, des crocs longs et tranchant comme des couteaux ! J'ai rarement eu aussi peur !

\- Papa s'est fait mangé ? Demanda innocemment Ururu.

\- Tu vois bien qu'il est encore là, ça pue le mensonge, commenta Mayuri.

\- Je mens pas ! Pendant que je réfléchissais à ce que je devais faire j'ai remarqué son collier, il avait autour du cou nos pièces à conviction : les diamants de contrebande !

\- Et papa a fait quoi ?

\- Hum, tu vois Ururu c'est une excellente question. Je t'ai dis que se comporter comme une proie fait de toi une proie, mais parfois quoi que tu fasse tu es une proie.

\- Tu t'es enfuit, conclu Mayuri.

\- Ça semble évident ! Et ce qui devait se produire se produisit, il m'a poursuivit ! Au début je pensais qu'il était attaché mais pas du tout !

\- Tu aurais pu lui tirer dessus, au moins pour le blesser, commenta le chercheur.

\- Ouais, mais il était vraiment beau et c'est super rare ces bestioles ! Puis ça n'aurait servit à rien puisque j'ai pas eut à quitter la maison pour qu'il s'écroule de fatigue.

Ururu le jugea durement du regard, l'air de dire qu'il la prenait pour une idiote simplement parce qu'elle était petite.

\- Tu me crois pas ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et fit non de la tête.

\- Plus un fauve est gros et moins il est endurant, dans la nature les ligres seraient incapable de chasser, ils se fatiguent trop vite, expliqua Mayuri. Puisque je te le dis, c'est scientifiquement prouvé. Bon, ça nous fait une belle histoire, mais on n'a quand même pas vu les tigres.

Ururu opina vivement.

\- C'est que le ligre qui m'a pourchassé ce jour là se trouve dans le zoo de la ville, j'ai des entrées gratuite toute l'année. On peut y aller maintenant si vous voulez !

Mayuri et Ururu semblaient se concerter du regard, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher et il y avait encore tant de chose à voir ! Ils conclurent d'un même hochement de tête.

\- Je veux ça ! Cria-t-elle en pointant du doigt la grand roue.

Kisuke fronça les sourcils, lui qui espérait quitter cette fête foraine pour acheter des cigarettes.

\- Vraiment ? Vous ne voulez pas aller au zoo ?

\- Le zoo sera toujours là, alors que le cirque c'est éphémère, répliqua Mayuri. Et ça ne nous coûte rien non plus, j'ai gagné deux tours à la tambola.

Il tira le bon de sa poche et cloua le bec au détective. Kisuke opina en signe de résignation.

\- C'est bon, vous avez gagnés, on reste ici. Mais on pourrait garder la roue pour la fin, j'ai bien envie de faire quelques stand.

\- A ce propos, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de mon poisson rouge ?

\- Hum ? Kisuke fronça les sourcils.

\- T'as utilisé mon dernier coup, et tu m'as prit le lot qui était : un poisson rouge. Il est où ?

Il se souvenait bien avoir prit un sac en plastique plein d'eau avec un truc orangé qui flottait dedans. Ils étaient allé jusqu'à la voiture et… il l'avait mit dans la portière côté conducteur.

\- T'inquiète pas, il va bien.

Avec les claquements de porte et des cahots de la route il devait être mort.

\- Je l'ai pas oublié, il est à moi je te rappel, insista Mayuri.

\- Je te le rend quand on rentre chez moi, et je vais en prendre un pour Ururu tant que j'y suis ! C'est génial comme souvenir !

Kisuke dévalisa tout ce qui pouvait se faire comme stand de tire, il remporta notamment un énorme ours en peluche qu'il remit aussitôt à Mayuri. Même en le tenant contre lui, le chercheur ne parvenait pas en faire le tour, alors il se pencha sur Kisuke.

\- Je préfère porter Ururu que ce truc. C'est encombrant.

\- C'est un cadeau.

\- Pour ta fille ?

Mayuri semblait refuser de comprendre.

\- Non, un cadeau pour toi, je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir.

\- Ururu, t'es pas jalouse ?

Elle nia énergiquement de la tête, comme s'il venait de dire une chose insensé, ce que Kisuke vint expliquer par la suite.

\- Je trouve assez malsain de mettre une grosse bête poilu dans la chambre de ma fille.

Mayuri tourna l'ours et lui montra ses grands yeux et sa bouche cousus sur le museau.

\- Il est mignon, non ?

\- Oui, mais en vrai ça l'est bien moins. Et de toute façon c'est ton cadeau, si tu le refuse je vais me sentir mal.

Mayuri semblait vraiment embarrassé, ce qui déteint assez vite sur Kisuke. Ururu fronça les sourcils d'un air tout à fait concerné, ils s'étaient arrêté alors que la grande roue était juste là.

\- Mayo chan reçoit pas beaucoup de cadeau, hum ? Demanda-t-elle avec ce ton conciliant d'hôtesse d'accueil.

\- P-pas vraiment, non.

\- Dis « merci » et fait un bisou. Ensuite on va… LA !

Kisuke paniqua d'avantage.

\- Non ! Ça va ! Je veux dire que… Je sais que t'es reconnaissant ! Il fait déjà nuit, la grande roue et on rentre.

\- Je peux quand même te dire merci, non ?

Ururu posa les mains de part et d'autre du visage de son père et le fit pivoter vers Mayuri, il était écarlate.

\- Merci Kisuke, j'en prendrais grand soin.

En réponse il produisit une sorte de gargouillis incompréhensible et il finit par poser Ururu et s'accroupir dans la poussière sur le côté de l'allée, le visage entre les mains. Le chercheur fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ton ventre te fait mal ?

Ururu nia doucement de la tête en soupirant lourdement, à ce rythme elle ne ferait jamais son tour de grande roue.

\- Papa est gêné.

Elle referma ses petits doigts sur les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front et les tira juste assez pour qu'il lève la tête.

\- Ça va papa. C'est pas embarrassant du tout ! Dis Mayo chan, t'es triste ?

\- Je suis content, très ! C'est mon premier vrai cadeau je dirais, il n'a pas d'autre utilité que de faire plaisir. Tu devrais plutôt être fière que gêné.

Kisuke écarta deux doigts et le regarda.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, puisque je le dis…

\- C'est scientifiquement gênant, compléta le détective en dissimulant à nouveau son visage.

Mais cette fois Ururu se montra moins gentille. Elle tira sur la mèche qu'elle n'avait pas lâcher et au risque de passer un très mauvais moment Kisuke se redressa.

\- « C'est gênant, c'est gênant ! Tellement embarrassant que je mourrait » ça suffit ! Arrête les bêtises maintenant, c'est Mayo qui va être gêné si tu continue.

\- Ururu est rude avec moi.

Elle le relâcha et lui fit son regard le plus attendrissant.

\- Papa, être gentil c'est pas embarrassant. Maintenant soit gentil avec moi, je veux aller là, si te plaît.

Dix minutes plus tard le forain de la grande roue refermait la porte de la cabine derrière eux. Ce n'était pas une simple nacelle comme on en voit parfois, il s'agissait d'une véritable cabine, avec deux banquettes en simili cuire rembourré et de grande vitre sur tout le pourtour.

Le premier quart de roue Ururu et Mayuri sautillèrent partout, se collant à une vitre puis à l'autre. L'ours en peluche était assit sur une banquette, appuyé dans un coin à côté de la porte.

Ils se calmèrent aussitôt que la cabine atteint une hauteur suffisante pour surplomber la ville et ses lumières naissantes qui se reflétaient dans la rivière Korasu.

Ururu s'agenouilla sur la banquette à l'ours, elle plaqua son visage contre la vitre qui lui était opposé tout en murmurant dans sa langue. Du bout de son index elle renommait les objets, et refaisait le monde pour qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de « mots qui font mal ». Mayuri n'avait eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir sur la même banquette que Kisuke, cependant chacun regardait de son côté.

Puis la roue s'arrêta et les nacelles se mirent en mouvement, pour se balancer doucement. Ururu tomba sur sa banquette et s'y allongea pour dormir, bercé par le doux mouvement d'avant en arrière.

Mayuri se sentait bien, d'ici il n'y avait pas que les gens et la ville qui semblaient tout petits. Tout d'abord il sentit le souffle à l'arrière de sa nuque, puis la chaleur et l'odeur de Kisuke l'enveloppèrent. Il passa un bras à sa taille, posa un baiser sur son épaule et le prit contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'excuse pour cette après-midi.

\- On a passé une bonne après-midi. Et pourvu que tu me lâche, la soirée sera tout aussi agréable.

Il laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à son bandage et exerça une faible pression sur son poignet. Mayuri eut un rictus de douleur.

\- Je parlais de ça. C'est de ma faute.

\- Arrête s'il te plaît. Je suis assez grand pour me faire mal tout seul, c'est moi qui avait ce couteau dans les mains.

\- D'une certaine manière c'est moi qui l'y ait mit.

Il se tourna vers lui et le toisa durement.

\- Bon, tu me lâche maintenant. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais ça peux changer si tu refuse de passer à autre chose.

\- Comme tu veux.

Kisuke le coinça contre la vitre et maintint ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il exerça une faible pression sur le bandage, et profita de sa surprise pour appliquer ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui imposer un baiser. Pour le faire lâcher, Mayuri lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Ça c'est ma réplique, crétin ! T'as pas remarqué que ta fille était juste là.

Il se lova contre sa poitrine et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Je suis gay, il va falloir qu'elle s'y fasse, roucoula-t-il.

\- Tu t'écoute parler ?

\- Ce qui est sûr c'est que je t'entend bien trop.

La roue avait entamé son second tour, à la fin de celui-ci il leur faudrait la quitter alors Kisuke comptait bien profiter de chaque instant. Il laissait sa langue courir le long de sa nuque lorsque Mayuri referma les mains sur son dos. Il se redressa pour l'embrasser à nouveau et il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il découvrit. Mayuri pleurait.

Il le relâcha aussitôt et l'interrogea sur son état.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

-. S'il te plaît ne me... touche plus.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il rejoint son coin, en se triturant les doigts et les méninges. Lorsque le cabine s'immobilisa à nouveau il sentit une légère pression, Mayuri était revenu vers lui et avait posé le front sur son épaule, il se tourna et le prit contre lui.

\- Je suis pas habitué à toute ces choses… Comment suis-je sensé réagir lorsque tu es gentil avec moi ?

\- Ça prendra du temps, mais il va falloir t'y faire. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal.

Ururu soupira, mais ne dormait pas, elle faisait semblant comme le font bien souvent les enfants. Pouvoir entendre et sentir tant de tendresse lui faisait du bien. Alors que la cabine se rapprochait de leur terminus son père la prit contre son épaule et Mayuri récupéra sa peluche.

Ils rentraient dans le calme le plus total, reput de la journée passé, pourtant Ururu était agité.

\- Quelques chose ne vas pas ?

\- Tu vas me laisser toute seule ?

Mayuri observait cette scène avec beaucoup d'attention, il avait compris qu'elle avait été éveillé tout du long. Il s'agissait peut-être de jalousie. Quelle pouvait bien être la technique de Kisuke pour la rassurer ?

\- Oui et non. Certaine fois je te laisserais seule, quand tu seras grande tu me le demandera et il arrivera un jour où je ne serais plus là du tout.

Mayuri n'approuvait pas cette réponse, ne pas vouloir mentir à sa fille était une chose, lui balancer des vérités aussi blessante au visage une autre. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre Ururu fondit en larme dans les bras de son père.

\- Être seule… ça fait peur… être seule ça fait mal.

\- Oui, ça fait très mal. Mais quand ça arrivera tu ne devra jamais oublier que je veille sur toi, même si tu ne peux pas me voir et que ça te rend triste.

Arrivé à la voiture il installa Ururu dans son siège, elle était trop agitée et fatiguée pour pouvoir dormir. Kisuke ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était exactement pour ce type de situation que Dieu avait inventé Isshin. Lui aurait su quoi faire pour la réconforter et la faire s'endormir en un instant.

C'est alors que Mayuri assit sa peluche à côté d'elle et lui passa la ceinture de sécurité, il s'adressa à elle de manière spontané.

\- Regarde ça ! Les premières étoiles commencent à apparaître. A cause de l'éclairage en ville c'est pas facile de les voir.

Ururu fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa vitre, Kisuke s'écarta pour la laisser observer le ciel.

\- La dernière fois j'en ai vu une qui clignotait, des lumières verte et rouge qui s'allumaient puis s'éteignait !

Elle se tourna et lui fit son regard « ne me sous-estime pas parce que je suis petite ».

\- C'était pas une étoile, conclu-t-elle un peu fâché.

\- Non ce n'en était pas une ! C'était un avion mais s'était quand même amusant à voir ! Et puis il s'est éloigner jusqu'à ce que je ne le voit plus. Tout ça pour dire que la plupart du temps, en ville, les étoiles que l'on voit ne sont pas des étoiles. Mais celle que tu vois là sont des vrais !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais. Je connais le ciel comme ma poche. Choisis en une, mais attention, une qui te plaît beaucoup c'est important.

Kisuke se gratta la tête et profita de cette diversion pour ouvrir sa portière et regarder l'état du poisson rouge. Il en avait gagner quatre autres dans un stand et comptait remplacer celui de Mayuri, il n'avait plus qu'à faire disparaître le corps.

\- Celle-là.

\- Ici ? (Elle acquiesça) Elle te plaît ? (elle acquiesça de nouveau) Tu es absolument certaine ?

\- Oui ! Celle-là !

A sa grande surprise Kisuke trouva le poisson rouge on ne peut plus vivant, la poche d'eau était calé dans le porte bouteille ce qui l'avait préservé des chocs.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Cette étoile est bien disponible mais ton papa la voulait aussi !

\- Papa ?

Mayuri ne disait que des bêtises mais Ururu semblait de bien meilleure humeur. Kisuke se pencha entre les sièges avant.

\- Je sais ce qu'on va faire, je donne cette étoile à celui qui sourit le premier ! URURU FIGHT !

Elle retroussa ses lèvres et dégaina ses quatre incisives avant que Kisuke ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mayuri saisit son poignet et leva son bras comme le fait un arbitre à la fin d'un match de catch.

\- Et on a notre championne !

Kisuke fit semblant de bouder.

\- Bon tu continuera de lui expliquer sur la route, monte.

\- On dirait que papa est jaloux d'avoir perdu, remarqua le chercheur.

\- Soit pas triste papa.

Les portières claquèrent et Mayuri poursuivait son histoire, il semblait impossible à arrêter.

\- Mais il a de quoi être triste ! Ce que t'as gagner c'est pas seulement une étoile.

Il faisait de grand geste et parlait avec beaucoup de sérieux, comme lors d'un colloque scientifique. Il dégageait une certaine aura qui retenait l'attention, et alors qu'ils quittaient le parking du cirque Kisuke se prit à y croire un peu.

\- L'espace c'est comme une plage super grande dont les planètes seraient les coquillages. Quand t'en trouve une elle est à toi. Et tu vois, j'ai découvert tout un tas de planètes, bien plus que nécessaire. Mais celle-ci est vraiment spéciale.

Ururu opina doucement et Kisuke sourit sans perturber Mayuri dans sa démonstration.

\- C'est une petite planète, coquette et accueillante à mi-chemin entre la Lune et Mars. Comme tu peux voir la Lune tu comprend que c'est pas non plus bien loin de la Terre.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle en levant à nouveau la tête vers la ciel.

\- Tout cela est très sérieux Ururu ! Peu importe l'époque la culture ou l'Histoire, les Hommes se sont toujours tourné vers le ciel. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ?

\- Si te plaît.

\- Parce que lorsqu'ils partent et qu'on ne peut plus les voir du tout, ils vont dans l'espace, sur la planète qu'ils ont choisit. C'est de là que vient l'expression « monter au ciel » Il faut donc choisir avec beaucoup d'attention. Et ton papa voulait cette planète en particulier pour ne pas être trop loin de toi.

Ururu se frotta la joue en réfléchissant un peu.

\- On peut partager papa, je te donne un peu.

Kisuke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ému sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il posa la main sur celle de Mayuri et le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

\- Oui, on peut partager Ururu.

Comme l'ambiance commençait à retomber Mayuri poursuivit son récit avec les problèmes qui causait la ceinture d'astéroïde entre Mars et Jupiter. Il était difficile de naviguer et d'aller au-delà sans prendre de dégâts.

L'ambiance était plutôt bon enfant lorsqu'ils regagnèrent l'immeuble de Kisuke.

\- Tu peux laisser ta peluche dans mon appartement ce soir, je te ramène en moto.

\- Et mon poisson rouge.

\- Ils sont dans la voiture, je redescendrais les chercher.

L'espace dans l'ascenseur était réduit et Ururu somnolait en souriant. Elle avait oublié le rendez-vous que son père avait fixé plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Mais pas Sandy qui attendait sur le pas de la porte.

\- Salut, c'était bien le cirque ?

Ururu se crispa et cacha son visage contre le torse de son père. Kisuke se pencha et posa un baiser sur le front de Sandy.

\- Coucou toi.

Elle rougit furieusement alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de l'appartement. Mayuri resserra sa poigne sur la peluche, d'une manière ou d'une autre ça faisait mal à regarder. Kisuke, cette femme et leur fille avait tout du couple parfait, mais quelque chose clochait.

Rapidement le détective revint vers lui et le poussa à entrer avec la mère de sa fille avant de partir cherché on ne sait quoi dans l'appartement voisin.


End file.
